BOOK 1: THE VAMPIRE COVENANT: A New Age
by MissRoxy27
Summary: Caley Danvers returns to her hometown, Essex County, Ipswich after 2 years. The months ahead seem difficult as she tries to unravel this life that her mother refers to as a 'curse'
1. Author's Note & Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is a crossover between 'The Covenant' and 'The Vampire Diaries', however, the crossover only takes place in the third book. For now, it is solely based on 'The Covenant'. Happy reading and please do review.**

**PROLOUGE **

The rain splattered against the window as Caleb made his way towards Trig- the last subject of the day- he thought of how peculiar it was that he had bunked a whole day of school and just arrived in time for the last lesson. It was unthinkable when it came to Caleb Danvers, the golden boy of the elite Spencer Academy. He appreciated going to such a successful school but had never explored its other perks, such as, bunking a day of school to have fun without the teachers caring about where you were or why you weren't at school. Everyone knew that part of the teachers' obliviousness was due to the substantial sum of money invested into the school for a grand education which equaled a grand salary for them. But of course Caleb hadn't skipped school today to have fun. He had taken a few hours off to spend some time with Sarah and to see her off as well. Sarah Wenham had moved to Ipswich three months ago and had quickly begun a relationship with Caleb. It was total bliss except for a few downfalls. She was currently going to spend a week at her aunt's in Boston for a family function and wouldn't be back until next Wednesday.

Caleb hadn't expected the lecture venue to be full but to his surprise it was. Not that he had anything to worry about; Pogue would save him a seat. Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry had been best friends since they were little, along with Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. They shared a bond that went literally beyond friendship but when it came to schoolwork Caleb and Pogue separated themselves from the mischief makers Reid and Tyler. As he shuffled into the room, he searched the venue for Pogue's shabby hair and almost effortlessly found him seated at the extreme back with Reid and Tyler.

_At the back? With Reid and Tyler? Seriously? _thought Caleb. He quickly made his way to the back as Professor Tissolli took her place at the front to start the lecture.

"So is it true?" Reid asked eagerly.

"And here I thought you actually missed me," Caleb replied with a sly smile.

"Told you we'd be wasting our time," Reid whispered to Tyler. "And he calls himself our friend!"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

I was restless, the weather was pathetic in Ipswich as usual and my driver wasn't helping with his hopeless driving. I should have been home by now. But as usual only a few people knew the short cut to my town and the driver refused to listen to me. "I'm not taking directions from a child," he said. I rested my head on the headrest and imagined what it would be like to see everyone again.

Of course Caleb would be happy to see me. We were inseparable when we were younger. People had always mistaken us for twins. Fact is Caleb and I was born exactly 9 months apart. In a great act of fate, Evelyn Danvers had fallen pregnant with me right after giving birth to my brother- Caleb, hence the similar names. She had always believed that we were meant to be twins. But I knew it was our ancestry that played a vital role. More so I preferred having an older brother than a twin brother.

I hadn't anticipated what my mother's reaction would be about my moving back to Ipswich. After all, it was she who had insisted I go live with Grandma Oli. "It's not safe to wander all the way out there just to see him. It's ridiculous! She needs to go!" I recalled my mother's harsh words. I let out a long sigh, there was no need to get worked up, and it was all in the past. Wasn't it?

The car skidded to a halt and I hit the seat in front of me. _Where did this guy get his license from? _My thoughts screamed in my head. I took in my surroundings….black murky lake, doom and gloomy weather and the huge estate in front of me. I was home. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this place but even with all its flaws – it was perfect.

The front door swung open and my brother stepped forward. Caleb looked so much older and stronger, his eyes were intense black and his hair matched the lake behind us. When he came down the porch, his mouth twitched and he looked like he couldn't hold it in any longer, a wide smile covered his face. I returned his smile and he pulled me in for a bear hug that almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Could you let me go now, I'm kinda running out of air." I managed to say, even though I'd been yearning for a warm hug.

Caleb chuckled and held me at arm's length. "How have you been? How's Grandma? And why don't you ever call except for holidays? Do you know how many times I wanted to come out to New Jersey to check on you?"

"I'm great, even better now that I'm back. God, I missed this place. Grandma's fine, crazy as a loon. I know how much you have on your plate so I call on holidays to say 'I'm still alive' even though no one else bothers to call." I said with a grin. "And as for New Jersey, why didn't –"

I broke off mid- sentence, I had just noticed my mother standing with two guys on the porch waiting for me to give her my attention.

_How was __I__ going to do this? _I made my way past Caleb and up the porch stairs.

"Mom, you look great," I said as moved in for a hug. My mother, Evelyn Danvers, looked as if she had been doused with ice water. I was shocked beyond words- my own mother didn't know how to return my hug. That only meant that she didn't like the idea that I had come back. In an effort to act like I hadn't noticed my mother's lack of love, I chirped, "Reid! Tyler!"

"What's up?" Reid said in his Mr. Cool voice with a smug smile.

Reid looked incredible. Short blonde shaggy hair, crystal clear blue eyes and a body that was a bit on the scrawny side but Reid knew how to pull it off with his slightly baggy clothes. And not forgetting the piercing on his left earlobe.

"Same old, same old." I said and quickly noticed the apologetic look Reid had on his face. Of course he had noticed how my mother had treated me. "Tyler, how have you been? Still shy I see."

Tyler looked absolutely nervous. Everyone knew he had had a crush on me when we were younger but he must have gotten over that by now right?

"Hey, it's really good to have you back," he said while he gave me a shaky hug.

Judging from the looks on both Reid and Tyler's faces, I was certainly going to have my hands full with these two.

"You must be starving." Caleb chimed after we had deposited all of my bags upstairs in my old room.

My bedroom smelled a bit stuffy but at least Caleb had gotten Ester, our maid, to clean out the cob-webs and put new sheets in. Most of my old stuff was still here, my brushes and body lotions, my antique dresser and my framed family portraits of happier times that hung high on the wall opposite my bed.

"Actually, I lost my appetite on the drive here. My driver was the worst."

"How about a garden burger at Nicky's then? No one can refuse that." Reid chirped in.

"Nicky's? You guys still go to that place?"

"It's buzzing on a Friday night; the usual hangout for Spencer's finest." Tyler added.

"Sounds good, so can I go dad?" I asked Caleb.

I already knew the answer but I tried anyway. To my surprise Caleb agreed.

"But don't ever call me 'dad' again."

"Yes father!" I said with a huge smirk.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

An hour later I was cascaded by dazzling lights, deafening music, cigarette smoke and the strong stench of alcohol. I was an occasional drinker. Special functions called for celebration. I had once gotten trashed at a friend's New Year's Eve party. And I swore off drinking more than I was capable of handling after I could see three skies' all lit up with fireworks. Although it was a pretty sight, the next morning was putrid.

Reid and Tyler headed straight for the pool tables and even though I was great at playing pool, I didn't want to leave my brother's side, it was the least I could do since he had allowed me to come to Nicky's. But more so, I wanted Caleb to be around when I ran into my old Spencer classmates.

Just then Caleb spotted Pogue with Kate and was heading towards them. I trailed behind.

"Oh my God! Is that Caley Danvers?" Kate whispered to her boyfriend Pogue.

"Holy Shit! Reid wasn't joking!" Was all Pogue had said when we had reached their table.

"You knew she was in town?" Kate questioned Pogue.

"Yeah. No. Wait. What?"

I laughed at Pogue's expression. "Hey guys," I said to both Pogue and Kate.

"I asked if you knew she was in town," demanded Kate, completely ignoring me and interrogating her boyfriend as if he'd done something wrong. Pogue was still gaping at Caleb and I like he'd just won a million dollars that he didn't even notice Kate get up and leave.

"Caley! Look how big you've grown!" he said while scooping me in for a bear hug just like Caleb had.

"Ha-ha! I should say the same about you. Packing on the muscle I see."

Pogue was like a brother to me. Out of all the guys - Reid, Tyler and Pogue – Pogue had been more of a sibling to me since he was Caleb's best friend. He was a biker- boy with long shabby hair that stopped at his shoulders; he had hazel eyes and was lean built with little muscles on his arms that gave him that bad boy effect. If truth be told, Pogue was always on his best behavior when he was around Caleb but leave him with Reid and Tyler for a few minutes and you release a side never seen before.

"Why is your hand empty? We should celebrate. What do you want to drink?" Pogue asked.

"Uh, I'll have a soda. Thanks."

"A soda?" Pogue lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes Pogue, coke light with lemon please,"

Pogue grinned and shuffled away towards the bar. I plunked down on one of the chairs facing the pool tables and Caleb sat directly across from me. From here I could see Reid and Tyler engrossed in a game of pool and I couldn't help but notice Reid's confident stance. Was it The Power he held within or was it just his ego? Every time he pocketed one of the balls, he would smirk at his opponents.

There was a commotion around the bar area and Caleb and I both turned around to see what was going on.

"What's next? Dinner? A back massage?" Kate was shouting at Pogue.

Kate looked as if she was on a vengeance.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Pogue demanded.

"Oh so now you're worried? Looks like that skank kept you company enough not to notice before."

"Oh my God! Did Kate just call me a skank?" I screamed at Caleb. I could see that Caleb was trying not to get angry.

"What? Kate, Caley is like a sister to me. What is your problem?" We heard Pogue say to Kate.

"My problem is that you've forgotten that she almost broke us up the last time."

""Broke them up"? What is she talking about?" I demanded!

"Broke us up? You were being insecure, as usual," Pogue's voice had reached its highest pitch and by now everyone in the bar was staring at them. "You never minded when the shoe was on the other foot," Pogue said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate spat out the words.

"Remember Chase?" Pogue asked.

"Oh please that was ages ago and there was nothing going on."

"And there's nothing going on between Caley and me!" It was no use, Kate had already scampered off. Pogue retrieved the tray with the soda and beers and headed over to our table.

"There you go, coke light with lemon and a beer for you." Pogue gestured the beer towards Caleb clearly trying to act as if nothing happened. I was ready to play along. The last thing I wanted was more drama.

But the problem with me was….I never could keep my mouth shut. "When did I become a skank? And when did I try to break you and Kate up?" I couldn't hold it in, I just had to ask.

"Kate's just … Kate." Pogue said as he shrugged his shoulders.

We sat without exchanging words for about 5 minutes before I said, "I think I'm gonna call it a night and head home." I hadn't even taken a sip of my drink and I already wanted to run home. I knew that coming back would be difficult with the whole Power situation and my mom but I hadn't expected to add Kate to the list too. _Kate had a grudge against __me__. It was obvious, but what for? And now that things hadn't gone like __I'd__ hoped, __I __was __so __ready to leave._

"But you just got here," Pogue complained.

"Yeah but I'm exhausted from the drive. Can I have the keys?" I asked Caleb.

"No way am I letting you drive my car." Caleb contorted.

"Great, then you drive me home."

"I could take you?" Pogue offered.

"No thanks, I hate bikes." Honestly, what in God's name was wrong with Pogue? His girlfriend had just publicly humiliated us for no reason and he was now offering to take me home. No thanks, I certainly do not wanna be shot by a vengeful girlfriend.

"See ya, Pogue," I said and stood up while Caleb followed suit.

"Oh right, Caleb doesn't mind going home early. No need to stick around when Sarah's not here," Pogue said and playfully punched Caleb on the arm.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked dubiously.

"No one, let's go. Good night, Pogue," Caleb said and caught me by the elbow as he led me away. I put my hand in the air and waved backwards at Pogue.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the car. I'm gonna say good night to Reid and Tyler," I said after Caleb had let my elbow go. He nevertheless made a sigh and headed out the door while I headed towards the pool tables.

"My, my. Took you long enough to get here." Reid said when I had reached the table. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer so that I was standing directly next to him. A warm feeling overcame me as I breathed in Reid's scent. It was an earthy musk sort of cologne mixed with cigarette smoke. He smelled delicious.

Tyler handed over a cue, "Up for a game?"

"No, actually I'm headed -"

"Caley Danvers. What brings you to Nicky's? I'm sorry, what brings you to Ipswich? No, no, let me get this right, clearly Kate knows why you're back and she's one unhappy girlfriend." The words had belonged to Aaron Abbot, the prick of the school who thought he was God's gift to girls.

"Why don't you turn around and keep walking Abbot?" Reid said annoyed by Aaron's interruption and even angrier by his choice of words.

"I wasn't talking to you, now was I? So mind- your- own- business," Aaron emphasized each word and jabbed Reid in the gut. Reid dropped his hand from my shoulder and pushed Aaron back, even harder. Aaron stumbled backwards and fell onto the table knocking over the beer bottles that rested against the edge of it. Reid jerked forward, ready to strike again. I grabbed onto his arm and was shocked at how strong his arms felt. He must have been using. There was no way I could hold on unless I used too. But to my surprise, Reid turned around and looked at me, eager to see why I had stopped him. "Don't pick a fight, he's an ass."

"He's all talk and disrespectful, that's why I wanna beat him up," Reid said.

"Please, take me home. I came here to ask you for a ride," I lied but it was the only way Reid would stop. Only if I led him away

"I don't have a car. Remember I caught a ride with Tyler?"

"Yeah, then take his car and take me home. I'm not asking again."

Reid let out a sigh while he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at me with a grin. He turned to Aaron who was still leaning against the table trying to regain his strength and said, "Next time you won't be so lucky." Then he held out his hand like he was escorting me to a dance and said "Shall we?" I stepped forward, linked my arm through his as we made our way out the exit with Tyler in tow.

A strand of stray hair fell onto my face and I brushed it off with such force that I poked my eye. A cool breeze was blowing but I had broken into a sweat. I reached across the nightstand in the dark and pressed a key on my cellphone so that I could see what time it was. 01h53, just four more hours until school. My eyes were slowly leading me back to sleep when they suddenly snapped wide awake. My bedroom window was wide open and from the little light cast by the moon, I could see a figure hovering below the window sill. A strong feeling was travelling throughout my body, an invincible feeling. I slowly got up from my bed trying to tame the sounds of the springs and motioned myself to move forward. I reached the window and peered out. "Caleb!" I shrieked. "What the hell are you doing outside? It's freezing! Get in, now!" I surprised myself by how motherly I sounded.

Caleb looked taken aback "Hey. I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he staggered into the room.

I was staring at him trying to ponder what in the name of God was wrong with my brother. He noticed me staring, "Your room is the only one that opens out onto the landing below," he said. I gave a shaky laugh, somehow that didn't seem like something Caleb would say. He wouldn't try to justify himself like he'd been caught doing something wrong, what he was more likely to do was –

"I'm sorry," he said.

He had spoken the words I was thinking. That's the brother I knew, always apologizing, always using his manners and most importantly, always thinking of others before himself.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning," he said as he headed for the door. He was almost about to shut the door when I asked, "Who's Sarah?"

"Ask me tomorrow," he said with finality.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

I took each step at a time, trying not to make a sound, from mid-way of the staircase I would be able to see if my mom and Caleb were at the table. Of course they were! Evelyn was seated at the head of the table with Caleb to her left. I contemplated what to do, either I go down and make small talk over breakfast or I run for the door. I chose the latter.

I zipped past them and ran straight to the fridge, grabbed a yoghurt and went out the back door. I had spent my whole weekend cleaning and decorating my bedroom, trying to make it as comfortable as I knew it to be. On Saturday night, my mother tried to bring me something to eat. But it was hopeless, as she made herself comfortable on my bed; I excused myself and hid in the en-suite until she left. Ignoring someone was harsh but in my case it was justifiable.

I wasn't exactly late but I slowly jogged to school. Spencer Academy was just around the corner from our home so it didn't take me long to reach the front gates. I already knew the school like the back of my hand but first I had to report to the office to receive my papers, timetable and locker number.

"Oomph!" I said as my bottom became acquainted with Spencer's shiny floors. I looked up and found Reid smirking at me.

"I wasn't aiming for you landing on the floor, just wanted to give you a little nudge," he claimed while I glared at him. "Jeez, let me give you a hand?"

I stood up and neatened out my skirt, slung my bag over my shoulder, turned on my heels and went straight into the office without uttering a single word to Reid. _What was it with __me__? _I'd been cranky the whole weekend and all because of the situation with my mother.

"Caley Danvers." I gave my name to the receptionist. I looked at my watch, thirty minutes till class starts.

After retrieving my timetable, I exited the office and found both Caleb and Reid leaning against a banister. I consulted my timetable, "I've got English first," I said to Reid more than to Caleb. I knew that he had come to ask me why I skipped breakfast.

"So you're talking to me?" Reid asked surprised.

"Of course, you idiot. Let's go to class," I said to them both.

It was lunchtime. I was eating the warm yoghurt that I'd brought from home and trying to get a draft down for my History speech. I'd been so busy that I hadn't noticed Caleb slip into the seat opposite me.

"Mythical monsters?" he said as he peered into my notebook. "I brought you some breakfast and lunch."

_Great! I was bound to hear this sooner or later. _

"So, let me guess? You're pissed that I escaped breakfast this morning? Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm there tomorrow," I said with finality. I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

Caleb could see how busy I was so he pushed my tray forward and then started to eat from his. I stole a peek at the tray and saw that it contained a bagel with cream cheese, a small tub of yoghurt, an apple, a packet of pistachios and a bottle of water. It was all the things I liked on Spencer's menu. Now I felt guilty that I'd practically shut Caleb up before he could even speak.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to get started on my speech." I explained.

"Say no more, just as long as you don't mention too much about our kind." He gestured at my notebook with a worried eye.

"I doubt we're seen as monsters. I'm going for the whole vampires, werewolves, mermaids, fallen angels and sirens theme. Speaking of which, please don't sneak into my room again. You freaked me out."

Caleb looked puzzled "What?" he asked.

"Ok, now we're acting like you weren't sitting outside my window freezing your butt off. It's ok, I know how to act like nothing happened and my brother isn't a loony tune."

"I wasn't in your room, what are you talking about?" Caleb demanded.

"Last night? When you were sitting on the landing? I woke up and screamed at you. You don't remember?" _That's weird. I could've sworn I'd seen Caleb in my room. Unless, I was dreaming? _I thought of something to say to jog his memory. "Oh yes. You said you'd tell me who Sarah is."

"Caley I don't remember any of this."

"Maybe I was dreaming. Anyway would you please tell me who Sarah is? A girl you like? One of your stalkers?" I chirped even though there was a cold chill spreading down my spine. I hadn't dreamt that conversation with Caleb. It was real. I definitely knew the difference between reality and la la land. But how come he didn't remember it?

Caleb chuckled and said "My girlfriend."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Your girlfriend?" I asked surprised. "You never told me you had a girlfriend." I eyed him suspiciously. _What else was he hiding?_

After school, I spent two hours in the library doing research and being given death stares by Kate. I was reading an interesting article on vampire myths when my BB chimed. It was a text message from a private number.

_Hi gorgeous. I'm sorry about my childish game this morning. I didn't get a chance to apologize. Hopefully I can make it up to you with a movie? My place or yours?_

_-Reid_

A smile was forming at my mouth; I was used to the attention guys gave me but by no means was I a flirt. I was the ultimate good girl. I'd skipped 3rd grade because I was smart enough to be in the 4th, I never went out partying. I was involved in environmental, charity and fundraising projects. Simply put, I was the total opposite of Reid Garwin and even simpler than that was that I most definitely wasn't his type. But I felt my fingers already replying to his text before my brain could even register it.

_Why Mr. Garwin, I'm not one to hold a grudge. A movie would be great but both hang-outs don't actually keep the peeping- tom's out (my mom, Caleb, Tyler). How about you get rid of Tyler and we make it your place._

_Xoxo, Caley_

I was actually flirting with Reid and it felt good to be bad for a change. Gambling, getting into fights, poor performance at school and flirting with every girl he saw was some of the characteristics used to describe Reid by many. But I didn't care, I was attracted to him. Yes, it was definite, otherwise, how would you explain what I had just done. I was slowly getting ready to break out of my cocoon. My phone beeped again.

_Done! ;-)_

My feet were frozen by the time I reached home. I hung up my jacket and was about to climb the stairs when I heard my mother's voice, "How was your first day?"

So my mother was finally learning how to be maternal. No, wait, she already knew how to but just towards Caleb. She didn't give a damn about me. But as usual, I decided not to be rude to her; I would at least give it a shot.

"Not bad for a first day." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well that's good to hear. Spencer is lucky to have you; you're an asset to the school." My mother was always formal in her conduct and she was as straight- laced as you could get.

I turned to go.

Evelyn put her hand on my elbow to stop me. "A word, please?"

I nodded as if to say 'go on'.

"I know that the adjustment is difficult and my behavior has been well- inexcusable. You probably think I hate the fact that you're back. But I don't, I love that I have both my children here with me. If I could take back these past two years, I would. I love you and I want us to work things out. It's great to have you home."

I felt a wave of sympathy rush over me. My mother was trying- trying to make amends, to be a better mother to me, to apologize. I didn't know what I should say; instead I moved down a stair and collected her into a hug. Evelyn returned it the best she could. After I let her go, she wiped tears from her eyes and then held me at arm's length. "I'm so proud of the young lady you've turned into," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Right then all my worries drifted into the past. My mother had uttered the words I had yearned to hear for so long.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

It was 17h51; I had just bounded through Spencer's main gates and was now running up the stairs. Reid hadn't specified what time we were meeting and since I needed to take a break from my work, I decided to go over early.

_Thump! Thump! _I banged on Reid and Tyler's dorm room door. It swung open almost instantaneously.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Reid said with a stunned expression. "Don't suppose you went for a swim?"

"Ha- ha! Funny. I just ran all the way in a rainstorm!" I argued.

Reid stood in the doorway smirking like a goon and tapping his chin. If any other guy had done that, he would have looked ridiculous but Reid made it look….sensational. I studied him and softened. I hadn't meant to sound so rude; I was just annoyed from getting drenched. I pushed past him and located the nearest towel lying on the only desk in the room. _Tyler's desk, _I thought. Reid probably never studied a day in his life. He was always sleeping in class and giving crude remarks. I glanced around and noticed that the room had changed since I last visited it. "Where are all your stuffed animals?" I asked Reid with a grin.

He shut the door and stood directly behind me. I could smell him. It was such a rich scent that I wanted to turn around right that instant and pull him closer.

_Get a grip, _I commanded myself. I moved forward and sniffed through the air. "Is that Spaghetti Bolognese I smell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Thought we could have some dinner before the movie,"

"Sounds great but where'd you get the food from?"

"The cafeteria, I figured if Tyler and I weren't eating their tonight, we could take our share."

"Clever, very clever. What are we watching?"

"There's a whole selection laid out. Take your pick."

I moved over to Reid's bed and peered at the cases splayed out. "These are mostly horror," I said

"Is that a problem?" he said with a smirk.

"Mr. Bean's Holiday?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow. I loved comedy, action flicks, sometimes a little romance and I could stand the occasional horror film but no way was I going to watch it with Reid.

"You like comedy and Mr. Bean offers just that." Reid said with a matter of fact tone

"Let's make it _The Dark Knight,_" I said with finality. "I'm starving, can we eat?"

"You sure you don't wanna check out the other movies?" Reid asked, clearly disappointed.

"If you're expecting me to choose a horror flick and hoping that mid-way through the movie I jump into your arms because I'm freaked out. Think again," I added sharply. Reid looked at me with his piercing blue eyes as if I was drunk. I laughed at the sight and said, "Relax, I'm just joking. As the guest I get to pick the movie," I said with a smile. And soon realized that was all I needed to do to get Reid to give in to my demands.

He followed me towards the miniature bookshelf where the food was stacked. I studied the Bolognese, it was microwavable and Reid had already heated it. I peeled back the cover, used my fork to twirl some spaghetti and plopped it into my mouth. Reid gave me an intense look.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full

"Nothing, it's good to see that you don't waste any time."

I picked up the other container and handed it to Reid. We sat in silence and ate. This was the first proper meal I had had since I moved back. I turned to Reid and asked, "So what's for dessert?"

Reid reached behind me and pulled out a couple of boxes of _Nerds_ candy. He shook the boxes in front of me and the candy inside made a rattling sound. I smiled at him. It was amazing how Reid remembered all of my favourite things.

After we finished eating, I sat on Reid's bed while he set up the movie. We popped some popcorn in the microwave and that too was my favourite flavor- butter. Reid sat beside me on the bed and made small chat while the starting credits of the movie played.

The movie was only half way through when I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "Hey, you think you can scoot over to Tyler's bed so I can lie down?" I asked Reid.

"Yeah, sure," he replied while he made the switch.

I could subconsciously hear a strange scraping sound and I slowly opened my eyes and peered around. _Dammit!_ I had fallen asleep and so had Reid. Before I could fully register what the sound was, the dorm room door swung open and I squeaked.

Tyler almost fell over from shock. "Jesus! Caley! You scared the hell out of me."

"Like you didn't scare me," I said back.

"What are you still…..Oh!" he said after taking a glance around the room.

Tyler's expression seemed somewhere between disappointed and angry. I looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking then it hit me…..

"Whoa! Tyler….it's so not what you're thinking. I fell asleep while watching the movie." I couldn't believe it. Two best friends? Did I really want to get in the middle? Sure they were both amazing guys but I think I pretty much established which one I wanted.

"Yeah, no, I knew that," he tried to justify himself.

We were both whispering since we didn't want to wake Reid up.

"You want me to give you a ride home?" Tyler offered.

"That would be great, thanks."

I lingered on the spot for a while and stole a peek at Reid. He was peacefully asleep. I pulled the duvet over him and walked out.

Tyler was silent as he pulled into the driveway; it was a 2 minute drive from Spencer so there wasn't much one could say. I noticed that all the lights were off in my house and I was glad I wouldn't have to explain my whereabouts and why I was home so late. I thanked Tyler who was clearly annoyed with me since I was the reason he had to go out tonight and now this.

I turned my key in the keyhole and forced my eyes to adjust to the dark. _Now where is the light switch? _I asked myself as I fumbled along the wall. _Screw this! _I gave up and carefully made my way towards the staircase.

"Finally!"

A voice rang out and my skeleton almost jumped out of my body. My heartbeat quickened and I was about to scream when the light came on and I found my brother standing in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrieked

"I could ask you the same thing. You didn't answer your phone; I thought something happened to you."

I was still clutching my heart, taking deep breaths and trying to deliver enough oxygen to my brain. I checked my BB- 18 missed calls. "I was at Reid's, we were watching a movie so I put my phone on silent," I explained. "No danger at all, except for the stunt you just pulled. I might have to take serious heart medication."

Caleb arched his back; he looked exhausted, even stressed. I could tell he was trying to calm himself before talking. "Stay away from Reid, he's dangerous," was all he said.

""Stay away from Reid, he's dangerous"? What is that?"

"Caley, I expect you to trust me enough not to question me, okay? Reid is up to no good. He's not the best guy out there and you deserve the best."

"That's all so clichéd and I'm touched that you're concerned but Reid shows me a different side to him and it's quite frankly none-of-your-business who I interact with," with that said, I stomped up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

It was Tuesday and for the first time since I'd arrived the sun was shining. Not too strong but enough to shed some light on a gloomy town. I was seated at a table on the quad overlooking the sports field and was hard at work on my speech which was halfway done. I loved the topic I'd chosen- 'Mythical Monsters'- and I kept wondering if some of them really existed. Well I existed so it wasn't completely impossible.

"There she is. Your one and only sister-in-law to be," I heard Kate whisper to a blonde girl. They were standing a few feet away.

"My sister…..." the blonde trailed off. I raised my head and looked over at them, I was surprised to see them staring. I returned to my books annoyed that Kate had now decided to gossip about me in broad daylight. I decided to listen carefully, "I'm going over," I heard the blonde say.

"Ha! Good luck with that." Kate replied

"Hi there," the blonde said with a warm smile.

I gave the blonde girl an awkward smile and returned to my books. Whatever Kate and this girl were up to, I certainly did not want to be a part of.

I looked up again and saw the girl shrugging her shoulders at Kate as if to ask, 'What do I do now?'

Kate just gave her the 'I told you so' look.

I creased my forehead trying to figure out what was up with them.

"I'm Sarah. Caley, right? It's so good to finally meet you."

My eyes widened, _Sarah? As in Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah? _I wondered to myself. The girl that stood in front of me was pale with white blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie doll and as long as I had known Caleb, he certainly wasn't into Barbie dolls. I wasn't judging Sarah, I never judged people. I was simply observing and stating facts.

I put on a huge smile and said, "Sarah! Wow, I could say the same. Caleb has told me so much about you," I lied. In fact, my brother had told me nothing about his girlfriend. I decided to give her a hug as if to say, 'It feels like I've known you forever'.

"I just got back from my Aunt's. Had a bit of a family emergency," Sarah explained.

"Oh that's okay, we all go through it. I thought you were due back tomorrow," I happened to have heard this from Reid who was my one-stop-gossip-shop.

"Yeah, yeah I was but then things got taken care of a lot quicker than I thought and I missed school, so…" she gave a smile and I noticed her eyes sparkle in the sun. _Definitely a Barbie doll, _I thought.

"And you missed my wonderful brother. It's perfectly understandable."

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Gosh, you and Caleb look so much alike, except for the hair and eyes of course."

"Well he is my brother," I said. And we both laughed out loud. _She even sounds like a Barbie, _I thought. Just then I noticed Sarah looking at something, I followed her gaze to find Kate making her way towards us.

"Hey, we need to go, class is about to start," Kate said to Sarah while totally ignoring my existence.

I took the opportunity to try and break the ice between Kate and me. I hadn't had many chances before since Kate never came 20 feet within my radar. The only time we were in the same room was in class.

"Kate, finally you decide to come say hi!" I exclaimed although there was a slight edge to my voice.

"Oh I just came to get Sarah, not to make small chat with people who don't matter." Kate replied and then walked off.

Sarah's mouth was agape and she looked more shocked than I was. To be completely honest, I was used to Kate's insecure behavior. She had been like this since we were little.

"Im so so sorry. Kate has her…..uhh….period." Sarah lied and ran off after her friend.

The pool area was buzzing with noise and the vast splashing of water. Coach Riggs wasn't helping with her continuous whistle blowing and screaming. "Fletcher, move it! I could run faster in the pool than you could swim in it!"

It was 4th period and P.E was on schedule. I was searching the area for Caleb because there was something I needed to ask him. I changed into the one-piece costume assigned for swim class and was trying to find him before I was asked to actually make use of my attire. It's not that I hated P.E, the sun had gone down and the pool looked below zero degrees. "You there!" coach Riggs barked. I slowly turned around hoping I wasn't the one who had to face the wrath. Just my luck, coach was staring directly at me.

"What's your name?" she questioned

_Seriously? I was in her P.E class in 8__th__and 9__th__ grade and suddenly she didn't know who I was? _I thought.

"Caley Danvers." I said loud and clear.

"Oh well, go stand over there, you'll be swimming next."

"Uh, I can't. I have to…" I tried to come up with an accuse

"Please tell your sister the remarkable achievements you have received for Spencer on the swim team."

Caleb was walking from behind when coach spotted him. For a moment I thought Riggs was talking to herself. Caleb just smiled politely. Coach blew her whistle and the next batch of swimmers jumped into the pool.

"That's an 'F' from me, Miss Danvers," she said and walked over to the pool. I couldn't get an 'F', I hadn't gotten one my entire life. I raced forward and plunged into the empty lane. Forgetting to take a breath, the water shot through my nostrils. It felt like pebbles of fire stinging my body. I surfaced, took in a deep breath and lunged forward forgetting the pain I felt. I used the corkscrew stroke, a mixture of freestyle and backstroke, it was my best stroke. When I was younger I was exceptionally good at the backstroke then Caleb taught me his best stroke: freestyle. I combined the two and formed a power package that didn't tire a swimmer since they alternated between strokes. I caught up to the others and was almost rounding the other end when…I noticed a guy sitting on the benches staring at me. There was something strange about his eyes and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I stopped swimming and stared back at him.

"Danvers! That's a 'G'," coach was shouting from the other end.

_Dammit! _I thought. I ignored the guy and swam on, reaching the end in last place.

"See you on Saturday, Danvers," coached said as a matter of fact.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're on my team."

"No, I'm not. I came in last," I argued. The last thing I wanted was to add swimming to my endless task list.

"Yes, but you also sped your way into the race until you got side-tracked with that fellow on the benches. And never in my career have I seen a swimming style like the one you just used so Saturday it is."

My eyes bulged out and I turned around to see who that guy was. Too late, he was gone. But coach had seen him too. So I wasn't imagining things. But then again there was nothing strange about someone watching us swim during PE, maybe I was just being paranoid. _Get a grip! _I commanded myself.

Lunchtime meant that the cafeteria was chaotic; I stood at the back of the line waiting to get something to eat. My eyes travelled to the tables near the window and I noticed Caleb seated with Pogue, Sarah and Kate. I couldn't believe how Kate could sit with my brother after she had said all those bad things about me. I had suddenly lost my appetite so I decided to go to the library and work on the rest of my speech, which was due two weeks from now.

The library, unlike the cafeteria, was empty except for a few people at the computer stations. I was about to sit down, when I noticed Reid and Tyler huddled at a computer. I walked over and cleared my throat. They both turned around and then instinctively pressed the power button on the monitor.

"Miss Danvers….How are you this fine afternoon?" Reid was trying to sound formal but instead he ended up making me laugh.

"Exceptionally well, thank you Mr Garwin and how are you? And you, Mr Simms?"

They both exchanged a look and burst out laughing. _Okay, now what's the joke? _I thought.

"Ha-ha! You're just as crazy as we are," Tyler said. I knew they were trying to pretend like they weren't up to something.

"So, what are you guys up to?" I asked while peering over their shoulders.

Reid coughed and innocently said "Nothing. Uh we were just researching some topics for Mr Hoffman's speech."

I motioned forward and quickly pressed the power button on the monitor. A word document was displayed across the screen. _Phew! _I'd been expecting much worse.

"A party?" I enquired. "What's the occasion?"

"Just putting some fliers together for the usual party at the dells, haven't had one there in ages, no occasion," Reid explained.

I nodded. I thought about asking them about the guy I'd seen during PE but then decided not to. After all, what would I say? 'Hey guys, I saw this guy with strange eyes near the pool, do you know him?' They would most probably laugh at me again.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

My head was bloated from all the research and writing I had just done. I'd spent my lunch break along with my two free periods trying to piece together my masterpiece. I was strolling through the corridor on my way to History when I felt a hand grab my waist while another covered my mouth and pulled me behind the lockers. My kidnapper slowly released his grip from around my mouth. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I could smell Reid and I already knew the expression he had: a smug grin.

"What are you doing?" I half whispered- half screamed at him.

"You up for bunking?" he asked. I noticed his arm still around my waist. I stepped back and he automatically loosened his grip.

"No, I am not up for bunking. I, unlike you, would like to actually attend my lectures and hopefully graduate with distinctions," I said with my head held high.

He was looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. I took a deep breath and then exhaled. When it came to Reid, I just couldn't say no.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Follow me," was all he said.

Ten minutes later we were in Tyler's Hummer hitting the freeway. God only knew where Reid was taking me. If it had been any other guy, I would never have done anything like this. But somehow, I felt safe with Reid.

He took a sharp hair-pin bend and I could feel a difference in the air. I opened my window and sniffed the clean, fresh, almost salty atmosphere blowing outside. The scenery wasn't beautiful like the air instead it looked almost dead. Reid halted to a stop and got out the van. I followed suit.

"What is this place?" I asked. There were cracks in the ground, supposedly from lack of rain and the ground was perfectly flat like a table top. I looked carefully and noticed that we were standing a few feet away from the edge of a cliff.

"Marblehead. If you look closely you can just make out the dells from here." We both squinted in the direction Reid was pointing in.

"This is your idea of fun?" I asked.

"It's amazing. You'll see," he replied with a smirk.

He walked to the edge and looked below. I wasn't exactly scared of heights but I didn't want to see how far down below was the end. Reid turned around and faced me.

"How much about the Sons of Ipswich, do you know?" he asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"Urmmm…..why are you asking me this?"

He was standing at the very edge, with his back away from me, a huge smile spread across his face and his eyes turned black. All of it. And the next thing I knew….he was gone.

Reid had jumped off the cliff and was plummeting to the ground below. I ran forward and looked down. I could barely make out his silhouette. I turned around and raced to the Hummer to retrieve my cell phone. I was at the door when I realised something. Reid was a warlock, one of the Sons of Ipswich. _He couldn't die! _I was just about to laugh at my stupidity when I heard him clear his throat.

I zipped around and slapped him hard across the face. He clutched his cheek and all traces of amusement were erased from his face. "Don't you think it would have been nice of you to mention that you were about to play a prank on me!" I shouted.

"So you really don't know much about this life you're involved in, do you?" he asked ignoring my childish behaviour.

He went to the Hummer, positioned his foot at the bottom of the door frame and swung his body up so that he was now sitting on the roof of the van. He patted the space next to him and offered his hand. I took it and he effortlessly pulled me up.

"There's a lot more than brewing potions and casting spells," he chuckled. I smiled at his joke. "The connection that we have, we can sense whatever the other senses or sometimes feels. Of course now we can't call ourselves the Sons of Ipswich because you kinda killed our buzz."

"Yeah I don't quite understand that part yet. What do we say now? The sons and only daughter of Ipswich? Or maybe the children of Ipswich?" I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

The story of this whole revelation goes something like this…During the witch trails in 1692, five families built a Covenant of silence to protect their secret and offer themselves immunity from going to the gallows. These families consisted of the Danvers', Garwin's, Parry's, Simms' and Putnam's. The Covenant held that the eldest son from these five families will hold The Power, getting a taste of it at age 13 and then ascending at age 18 when the power becomes stronger and eventually becomes your life. Only four families remained after it was said that the fifth family-the Putnam's- had been killed off during the witch trials. The addiction to use The Power is most dangerous and extensive use of it means rapid aging and a shorter life span.

I, Caley Elizabeth Danvers born 23 July 1992, came into my powers at age 17. Of course this was an absolute surprise to us since I was the first girl to have this extraordinary gift. My mother called it a curse since not one, but both her children were at the mercy of The Power. But the miracle of the situation was that every bloodline produced only one- a male. That's why it was a 'great act of faith' that my mom had fallen pregnant with me. This was partly the reason why I came back, having this Power meant taking proper care not to abuse it and end up like my father, William (III) James Danvers. My father had lived a reckless life and was now suffering for it.

"There are lots of other things than just the casualties. We can defy gravity, turn invisible, repair stuff, super speed, super strength, flexibility, agility, shape- shifting and the list goes on and on," Reid was trying to explain. "So, are you ready to give it a try?"

"What? Noooo! I can't. I don't even know how to use The Power," I argued.

"C'mon I'll show you," he said as he hoped down from the Hummer and held out his hand just like he had done earlier.

I looked at the situation from all angles, searching for a way to avoid this whole scenario. I was scared, extremely scared. There, I admitted it. Reid had already walked on and was waiting for me at the edge. My feet dragged forward reluctantly and I tried to hold my breath so that time could stand still. When I eventually reached Reid, I peered down below and immediately felt queasy at the sight. Reid grabbed my arm to steady me after I almost toppled over. Then he came up from behind me, wrapped both his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Are you scared?"

"No." I lied.

"Then why is your heart racing?" he said in a matter of fact tone. "Oh, I get it; you're heart's racing at my closeness."

"You wish," I said cheekily.

"Okay, okay, enough jokes. Do you trust me, Danvers?" he asked.

"Yes!" I answered effortlessly. It was true, I trusted Reid more than I trusted myself.

"Then hold on, beautiful."

Before I could secure his grip around my waist, we had already taken off. We were plummeting at a speed that my mind couldn't register. The wind stung my nostrils and a warm, electric sensation penetrated my body. It felt good, really good as the adrenaline started shifting into gear and finally a soft _thump! _as we hit the ground.

I turned around and looked at Reid, whose eyes were dark as the night. I gave him time to adjust them before I exclaimed, "That was…..deadly! I loved it!"

"Don't tell Grandpa Caleb I showed you how to do that," he said with a grin.

"I can keep a secret," I said and put my index finger to my lips and whispered, "Shoooooo!"

After Reid dropped me off at the gate of our estate, I thought of a lie to explain my whereabouts and then thought twice. I was 17, why should I lie? And it's not like I did anything wrong. Okay, maybe I did but it wasn't a catastrophe. _Yet!_

I entered our house through the back door and found Ester hard at work preparing dinner.

"Hi Ester," I said cheerfully

"Miss Danvers, dinner is almost ready," she said quickly as if she was in trouble.

"Take your time. Oh and please call me Caley. I get enough 'Miss Danvers at school," I corrected her.

"Yes, Miss Caley," she said obediently.

I sighed. Ester had been our maid since I was 6 years old. She was 26 years old when my mom found her at a centre for abused women and children. She offered Ester a job along with shelter and a chance to start a new life.

I sat at the kitchen table, eating the apple I found in the fridge and watching Ester work. I could see that she was extremely passionate about her job and I wondered what life would have been like for her if my mum hadn't taken her in all those years ago. She caught me staring and smiled. I smiled back and remembered all the times I made Ester birthday and get well cards when I was little. I always tried to make her feel like part of the family.

"There you are!" my mom exclaimed as she entered the kitchen with a glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hi mom," I replied as eyed the glass suspiciously.

She saw me looking and set it down on the counter. "I hope absconding class for Reid Garwin pays off at year-end," she said chillingly.

"I….uhhh. I didn't abscond. I was free," I tried to play it cool.

"Aren't you just like your lying father? I know that you weren't free, Caley. You have the same classes as your brother, for God's sake!" she screamed.

Her words and tone took me by surprise and I realised she was drunk. Ester excused herself and went into the back- yard to give us privacy. I decided to remain silent and not say anything rash. She crooked a finger at me and said, "You stay away from that boy! Do you hear? I will not have you risk everything for a reckless and good- for- nothing fellow!"

She looked as if she was possessed and I chose my words carefully

"I'm sorry I lied. Reid was just telling me about- I dropped my voice to a whisper- The Power. Someone needed to explain things to me. And I didn't miss out on important work. It was only one period." I picked up my bag and headed for my room. She grabbed me by the elbow and swung me around so that I was facing her. "You will forget him or I will forget that you're my daughter," she said vilely.

"Mother!"

It was Caleb who'd said the word. "Let her go."

She pushed my arm away and I staggered backwards. I regained my balance and walked away. I could hear Caleb following me.

"Did you use today?" he asked.

I stopped and turned around, "No," I said.

"Don't lie to me. Either you did or he did. It was Reid, wasn't it? I felt it!" he spat. "It's not his place to show you these things. He's only using you so he'll be able to demonstrate The Power. He's addicted, Caley!"

My temper had reached its limit and I lashed out, "Then who's place is it, Caleb? Yours? Our father's? Reid is one of us! And he's the only one who cared enough to fill in the gaps." With that I turned on my heels and ran upstairs.

Sitting alone with my thoughts was dangerous. Who were these people that I was living with? Caleb had become a stranger and well, my mom had always been a stranger. If Reid was such a bad guy, why would he treat me with such respect? Tears started to fall from my eyes and I wiped them away. It had been a week since I got back, enough time had passed, it was time to see him….my father.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

Two days passed and I still hadn't spoken to Caleb or my mom. I made sure to stay clear of Reid whenever Caleb was around because I didn't want them getting into a fight. However, when I did see Reid sitting in the quad with some of his friends, I went over to ask him for a favour.

"Well the morning just got better," he said as he gave me a hug. "Have you met the gang?" he asked and I slowly shook my head. "This is Ryan Bael, Cody Travis, Bordy Becklin, Ben Mitchell and Thomas Jones. And this is the beautiful, Caley Danvers," he said while he placed his hand on the small of my back. I began to blush and tried to cover it up with a smile and a small wave.

The thing I loved about Reid was that he always had time to talk. And even if in some rare occasion, he didn't have time, he would make it for those who needed his help. "I need a favour."

"What type of favour?" he asked while he pulled me away from the group.

"Will you be able to borrow Tyler's Hummer?"

"Depends…"

"Depends?"

"Yes, depends on where you wanna go?"

"I wanna go see my dad."

I noticed Reid's expression change from playful to serious. "We're not allowed to go there," he said.

"What do you mean? Reid, that's my father. I want to see him."

"Yes, I know that but you know that The Crypt is there too and we can't risk being seen."

"So we'll go at night," I pleaded.

"Gorman won't like that," he turned around and looked at the gang and I noticed that they were eavesdropping on our conversation. "I gotta go now," he said and with that he was gone.

Coach Riggs office was situated near the quad and when I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I decided to check the pool area and found her torturing some 8th grades about their swimming techniques. She noticed me coming and said, "Miss Danvers, look here everyone, this young lady will lead us to the State Finals and if you want to be like her, you will dedicate everything you got."

Now she was making me feel guilty. My initial plan was to come here and tell her I couldn't compete in this Saturday's swim- off against Carlton Prep. But then her comment took me off guard and I decided to ask her when I could use the pool to practice.

"Well, I had the impression you didn't want to compete," she said with a sly smile.

_Great! _She had purposely said that to everyone to manipulate me.

"It will look good on my applications."

"Very well then, come get the keys from me after school."

I shook my head and turned to go.

"Miss Danvers?"

"Hmmm?"

"Only you are to use the pool and nobody else, understood?"

"Yes, Coach."

On my way to lunch I texted Reid,

_Got the keys to the pool. Up for a swim? Meet me at 15h15 -Caley_

Despite Coach's warning, I needed to see my father and Reid was my best ticket to him.

After I retrieved the keys from Coach, I did a few laps around the pool and was surprised by how clear my head felt. It was 15h25 and Reid still hadn't shown up yet. I tried his cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. Okay, something was up. Either Caleb had warned him to stay away or he was ignoring me, but why?

I ended up staying at the pool till 18h00 and after getting dressed and going to the teacher's quarters to return the keys. I headed for Reid and Tyler's dorm room. Tyler answered the door on the first knock.

"Hey,"

"Hey, is Reid here?" I asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all afternoon. C'mon in," he moved aside and motioned me in.

Reid's half of the room was displayed with clothes, car magazines and I was surprised to see our English set books amongst the mess. Tyler's half on the other hand was in perfect coordination.

"I told him to meet me but he never pitched up. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Most probably at Nicky's. I don't know. There are lots of places really."

While I was there, I thought it would be better to ask Tyler to take me to see my dad. After all, he did have a car.

"What exactly is going on between you and Reid?" Tyler asked.

Taken aback, I said "Nothing, we're just friends. Why?"

"You know it's dangerous being friends. This thing we all share. We have to be careful."

"So what are we supposed to be? Enemies?" I snorted. "Tyler, we have to be friends because we're in this together."

"I meant more than friends. You can't get involved with Reid. You guys are kinda related."

"No we not. We're only related by a witchy bond. Not like it's a blood bond. Anyway, listen, I need a favour…..would you be able to take me to go visit my dad?"

Tyler's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. "I actually have to be somewhere now."

I studied him carefully. Tyler had reacted in the exact same way that Reid had reacted when I mentioned visiting my dad. What was going on with these people?

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked out.

My earphones had taken a beating by the volume of my music. After all that swimming, I didn't want to spoil the night with homework so I thought I'd relax with some music. Ester brought my supper up to my room as she had done for the past 2 nights since I refused to sit at the table with my mom and Caleb. I was getting my bed ready when I heard a knock. Caleb didn't wait for an answer, he just entered. I ignored his presence and carried on with my task. He cleared his throat and said, "I heard you want to go see dad." Of course he found out, it was Tyler's doing, I just knew it.

"So let me guess, I should stay away from him too? Maybe you should make me a list of people that I can actually see; it would be a lot shorter than the list of people I shouldn't see."

"He's weak. The doctors say that if people visit, he may catch unwanted viruses or infections that could kill him. So it's best you stay away."

"Really? Why don't you cut the crap, Caleb? And tell me what's really going on! I'll find out eventually, you know I will," I turned around to find that I was talking to myself. Caleb had already left.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

Saturday

I woke up feeling like a zombie. Not that I knew what a zombie felt like but anyway, let's say I was still in sleep mode. The swim-off was at 2pm and I had exactly 5 hours to get ready. I had spent the rest of the week practising and keeping to myself. I was officially ignoring Reid for standing me up and Tyler for telling Caleb about our conversation.

I even thought of asking Sarah to lend me her car but then I knew Caleb would find out. Sarah was being extremely nice to me, whether it was because she was dating my brother or because she was just a nice person, I don't know. However, it did become a bit annoying after a while.

When I went down to breakfast, I found the dining room empty. Ester came in and said, "Eat, Miss Caley. Your brother is still sleeping and your mother went into town on an errand." Just then the doorbell rang and Ester scampered off. A few minutes later, Reid, Tyler and Pogue clambered into the dining room.

"There's our champion," Pogue said although he was also competing in today's swim-off along with Caleb.

"Morning Pogue," I said completely ignoring the other two who were already helping themselves to food. Ester came in with a vase of multi- colour roses and set it down on the table. "Who bought those?" I asked even though I knew it was Reid.

He pretended as if he hadn't heard and carried on eating.

"Ouch, I'm getting frost-bite from the chill in the air," Pogue said and laughed like a maniac.

"I don't want your flowers, Reid. I want you or you or you," I said pointing at each of them in turn, "to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on. Why don't you trust us," Pogue countered.

It looked as if Reid and Tyler had suddenly become mute and was letting Pogue do all the talking.

"Then why did Tyler here call Caleb so quickly to tell him about me wanting to see my dad?"

They all just stared at me. "Urrgghh! Just forget it!"

Thank God we were hosting Carlton Prep at Spencer, it gave me confidence to swim in the pool I was used to. The pool area was crowded with parents that had come from different parts of the State to see their kids compete for a spot in the State Finals. In the midst of the crowd I could see my mom and Ester sitting under an umbrella and eating crisps. Sarah and Kate weren't too far from them. I also spotted Reid and Tyler with the boys Reid had introduced me to the other day. There was something colourful bobbing about their heads and when I looked closer, I saw a banner with the words "Go Danvers! Go Parry!" written with black marker on it.

_Lame! _I thought as I continued with my warm up exercises. Everyone seemed to be shouting well wishes all around. So, I decided to go calm my nerves in the change rooms.

"Oh look what the water just washed in. A trout," said Kira Snider.

"Well at least I don't look like a piranha," I said with a smile and walked away.

Kira was Aaron's girlfriend which meant she was a female version of him. While he tortured the boys of Spencer, she tackled the girls. Kira didn't have a problem with Aaron flirting with other girls because she secretly fancied Caleb. It was really an awful relationship but in a sick way they belonged together.

I splashed cold water on my face and looked in the mirror, my face was gaunt from worry and I wondered whether I'd ever get the natural blush back in my cheeks. Coach Riggs sounded her whistle and I jumped. "Okay ladies, you're up in 10. Go out there and do not disappoint me or I will drown you all after the race." The girls boomed with laughter. And I couldn't help but laugh too.

Everyone began to slowly file out and I realised I hadn't wished Caleb or Pogue good luck. Maybe I was being a bit ridiculous about this whole situation, if there was something wrong, they'd tell me, they wouldn't leave me to ponder. I took in a deep breath and released.

After grabbing my goggles and shutting my locker, I entered the tunnel leading to the pool area and decided that I would worry about my problems later.

"Good luck!" said a strong voice.

I turned around and found the guy that had been watching me swim during PE. He was tall with brown eyes and short, light brown hair and he wore a mischievous smile.

"Thanks," I said and carried on walking.

"I've seen you swim, don't worry, your Danvers blood will come through."

_Who was this fool? _And using reference to my surname was a real tacky thing to say. I quickened my pace and when I reached the end of the tunnel, I turned around to find that he was gone.

"Danvers!" coach yelled, clearly frustrated that I never listen to her. See? I even admitted it.

I took my position at the start and pulled down my goggles. I was officially ready to kick ass! We all waited patiently for the whistle to blow and it did. I lifted my hands above my head and jumped in. The temperature of the water knocked the breath out of me and I raced forward.

One and a half minutes later, I had finished two laps and was coming around for the last. I stole a peek to my right and saw a girl from Carlton Prep, I think her name was Mary and on my left was Kira. It was a close call between us three. Covering the final stretch, I noticed that Mary had fallen behind and it was either going to be Kira or I representing Massachusetts at the State Finals.

I had to give Kira credit, she was extremely competitive and she would probably beat me if I didn't speed up. Suddenly I noticed a greater amount of splashing coming from Kira's lane; I turned to look and noticed that she was struggling. We weren't far from the end and I realised that she must have been faking so that I would slow down. But when I took a closer look, I saw hundreds of piranha's gnawing at her flesh and I froze.

The sight was unbearable and I could hear coach shouting for me to keep going. I needed to end the race and help her. I covered the remaining distance and the whistle sounded. I ducked under the rope and entered Kira's lane. She was bobbing around in the water.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Come to rub it in my face that you won?" she shrieked.

"No, I saw you struggling and I came to check on you."

"Whatever!" she flipped me off and swam away.

This was so strange. There was no way that piranha's could be in a swimming pool. It was created by someone to mess with my head. I turned around and looked in the crowd, the only people who could have created it were Reid or Tyler and even they weren't so sick to play an ugly prank like that. I got out the water and made my way to the change rooms.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 **

I was at Marblehead with Reid. He fetched me from the change rooms after him and Tyler both saw what had gone down with Kira during the race. When he asked if I was okay, I forgot that I wasn't talking to him and just threw my hands around him. The hug felt warm after the swim and the terrifying event that had just played out. Reid said he needed to tell me something important.

"What's going on," I asked. I could see that he was battling with something. It was a side I had never seen, since Reid never had trouble speaking his mind.

"This is extremely hard. And it's not my place. But I can't lie to you," he said while shaking his head.

Okay, I was now officially worried as to what could be so bad.

"Well, this is the perfect place to break the news and if I don't like it, I'll just push you off the cliff," I said, trying to lighten the mood but he remained serious.

He was standing several feet away and I took a few steps forward which resulted in him moving further away. I remained silent and he spoke….

"Last September, a new student enrolled at Spencer. His name was Chase Collins."

I recalled hearing the name before but opted to hear Reid out instead of interrupting. When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, he carried on…..

"At first he seemed like a cool kid, you know? But then we found out that his birth name was Chase Goodwin Pope. He was adopted."

_Chase! Pogue had used the name that night at Nicky's when he and Kate had gotten into an argument._

"Caley, Chase was a Son of Ipswich," Reid dropped the bomb to snap me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked dubiously.

"The fifth bloodline didn't end during The Witch Trials. Chase was one of us. The Book of Damnation explains it. John Putnam went to Agnes Pope as an incubus thus continuing the bloodline when she gave birth to a baby boy a few months after. Chase was a descendent of that line."

"So where is Chase now?" I asked.

"When he came to Ipswich, he knew about us so he tried to get Caleb to will him his Power after ascending. There was a battle in the Old Putnam Barn and Chase died. But after what Tyler and I saw today, we're starting to think that maybe Chase is still alive. Only the Sons of Ipswich could pull off a spell like that and none of us did it. Did you?"

"What? No! Of course not! I can't even use The Power properly."

"So it's gotta be Chase."

"Okay. This is too much," I drew in air to clear the buzzing feeling in my head. As far as I knew so far, the willing away of Power meant dying.

"There's more. Chase already had his father's share of Power so he was much stronger."

"Yeah but there was 4 of you," I argued.

"Caleb didn't use our help. Pogue was in hospital after a bike accident caused by Chase and Tyler and I were assigned to watch Sarah."

"So then how did Caleb defeat him?" I could sense that Reid was trying to break things down for me so I wouldn't freak out.

"Here's the difficult part. Caleb ascended but even that wasn't enough so your mom went to your dad and asked him to will away his Power to…." Reid fell silent.

The tears had already started to roll out of my eyes at the mention of Reid's words. So this was what they were keeping from me. My father was dead. He had willed away his life to help my brother. Reid took me in his arms and I didn't push him away because I needed someone to hold me. I needed someone to take away the empty feeling I had within. It had been months, three months to be exact and Caleb hadn't thought that Grandma would want to know that her only son had died? That I'd want to know that my father had died? My sobs got louder and the tears streamed down my cheeks. Reid tightened his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him.

I stayed quiet the whole ride home. I could feel Reid watching me. I wasn't angry with him because I knew how terrible he must have felt, it wasn't easy telling someone that their father was dead. Caleb and my mom should be the ones I directed my anger and pain towards. My mother always said how much she hoped that Caleb wouldn't turn out to be just like my father and she had gotten her wish; instead he was just like her.

Reid pulled into the driveway and got out. I knew there would be drama if Caleb or my mom saw him.

"I'm good from here," I said

He lifted his phone up, "Got a text from Tyler, said I should meet him here."

I just nodded and walked on. I could hear loud talking coming from inside and from the sound I guessed that both Caleb and Pogue had made it into The State Finals. I entered the lounge to find them all seated and looking at me with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Although only the Sons of Ipswich and my mom were present, I felt like I needed to wait until the boys left to have my outburst.

"What?" I asked in my annoyed tone.

"State Finals, third time, baby," a tipsy Pogue shouted and I heard Reid laugh behind me.

The smiles on their faces made me sick. I couldn't take it anymore and I blurted out, "I hope the funeral went well. Did you mention me on the tombstone? 'Will be sadly missed by loving wife, son and daughter,'"

The smiles disappeared from their faces and Pogue looked almost sober. Caleb stood up and I knew what was coming. I positioned myself in front of Reid so that Caleb couldn't attack him.

"You did this!" he scowled, "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Caleb! Stop acting like you're trying to protect everyone when you lie to them!" I screamed.

"I was going to tell you. I just needed time to explain it. I am now the man of this family! Do you think it's easy? I wouldn't expect Reid to understand, he's never been responsible in his entire life."

"That's bull shit! This isn't about you or me or responsibility! It's about Caley and I care too much to keep her in the dark!" Reid spat.

I could feel his anger radiating like heat from his body. Everyone else remained silent.

"I want you to leave before I kill you with my bare hands," Caleb said to Reid.

"Then I'm going with him," I added.

I turned around to find Reid walking away so I followed him.

"Caley!" it was the first word my mother had spoken through the whole show down. I didn't turn around, I just walked on. I pulled on the door handle but it didn't budge. I could already hear Reid revving up the engine of the Hummer. I tried the door again. _Why was he doing this to me? _I started to cry while tugging on the door handle.

"Caley, dear. Come away from the door," my mother said.

I looked in her direction and saw it. Caleb's eyes. They were pitch black.

"Stop it! Open the door!" I shouted. I couldn't believe the audacity he had to use his Power against me. I heard Reid take off screeching and the door finally gave in to my demands and swung open. I ran outside and fell to my knees, I was abandoned.

I spent a lot of time sitting in the dark nowadays, maybe because it helped me think and clear my head. I had been getting into arguments all the time, either with my mother or with Caleb. It was a ridiculous way to live but I couldn't pretend like I was okay with their decision to keep my father's death from me. Initially, when my dad had fallen ill from abusing his Power- which lead to excessive aging- we told the town and everyone who knew him that he had died from a heart attack. We then sent him to live with our trusted care- taker Gorman Twoberry in our ancestral property.

It would take time to get over his death, I knew that. It just hurt a lot since I hadn't seen him in 2 years. Part of me told myself that he was already dead to me but the other part said different. I told myself, _I could move on from this, in time it will get better._

I checked my phone again but no new texts or calls. I didn't blame Reid, if someone had threatened me, I'd probably stay away too. I thought about sending him a message saying that I was thankful for everything, and then thought better. Taking a break from Reid right now seemed like the best option.

This whole debacle was messed up. Suddenly it dawned on me, Chase, he was the one in my bedroom disguised as Caleb and the one at the pool during P.E and today at the swim- off. He was after me, my Power. He probably thought I was the weakest since I was a girl. Well he was in for a shock, I was everything but weak.

I looked at my phone, 00h43, I started to make a mental note of all the problems I had to deal with:

1. My father's death

2. Caleb's betrayal

3. Chase's return

4. Reid

5. My speech that was due tomorrow and not complete!

I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. I just passed the threshold when I saw my mom sitting at the counter. I tried to quietly but quickly turn around and go.

"Caley?" she questioned.

Too late. She had already seen me. I re- entered the room and leaned against the wall.

"You didn't eat anything. Can I fix you a sandwich?" she offered.

"Nope, I'm good. Just came to get a glass of water." I went to the tap and quenched my thirst.

"I can't sleep," she said as if I cared. "I was thinking that we could visit your father's grave later today."

Even in a time of great distress I admired her formality and poise. She remained cold and heartless.

"I'm busy today."

"I know that you're angry but you will never understand why I made the choice and I can never tell you."

"You killed my father! That's all I need to know and all I'll ever understand!"

"Caley, I didn't kill your father. He was dead long ago. He chose this life. I simply helped him let go."

"You asked him to will away his life!"

"What would you have done?" her temper had risen. "What would you have rather I had done? It was either your father or all of us! He had his shot to live and he chose to abuse it. I didn't take anything away from him that he hadn't already lost."

I just stood there and starred at her.

"Your father ruined this family. I wasn't going to let young lives be destroyed for greed. It was time he did something for us. You look at me as if I'm evil when all I ever wanted was for you to treat me as your mother. Caleb was 18 and your father was 44, would you have rather me let Caleb die? If Chase got to Caleb's Power, your father would have ended up dead anyway and so would have Pogue and Tyler and even Reid! So tell me now, did I do the wrong thing?"

Her words seemed to have awoken me from a deep sleep and I realised that she wasn't wrong in her decision at all. "I'll tell you this, I don't forgive you for lying to me!" with that said, I stormed off.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

Today was speech day and although I started working on mine ever since the day we got wind of it, I still managed to fall behind. I wasn't thoroughly prepared and I didn't have any time left. I would have to present it today since my surname began with the letter 'D'.

When Professor Hoffman asked for volunteers, Kira Snider's hand shot up like a rocket. Her topic was on The Russian Revolution. Standing in front of at least one hundred students didn't stop her from flirting with her boyfriend while doing her presentation. She kept twirling her hair around her finger and blinking her eyes like she was suffering from an eye condition. But all jokes aside, Kira's speech was impeccable, what else could be expected from one of the top senior students at Spencer Academy.

"Any other volunteers?" Professor shouted after Kira had finished and I noticed him looking at me. I was seated directly in front of him and I sunk deeper into my seat to get away from his stare. "Okay then, Mr Abbott."

As Aaron made his way to the front, the class erupted with cheers. It was the saddest thing ever. "Uh, Professor, I need someone to hold up my chart," he said with a smirk.

"You have a chart?" Mr Hoffman enquired with a lifted brow.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, who would like to hold Mr Abbott's chart while he does his presentation?"

"I think Miss Danvers would be perfect," Aaron said. "She's up front and closest to the aisle," he added.

"Miss Danvers?" Professor asked to see if I was okay with it.

I let out an exasperated sigh, got up and grabbed the chart from Aaron.

"Easy now, I put in a lot of work!" Aaron exclaimed with a smug smile. I could tell that he was enjoying every minute of this. He began his speech which was on sport through the decades and it was the most boring thing ever. Whenever I decided to rest my hands from the strain of holding the chart, Aaron would point to the chart as if he needed to show a diagram just so I would raise the chart again.

I looked up and found Reid looking at me. If I hadn't been standing here, holding Aaron's poster, I knew Reid would have fallen asleep by now. I decided to give him a small smile and he returned it. Then I rolled my eyes at Aaron to show Reid how much I'd been enjoying this and he gave a slight laugh and a wider smile. Five minutes later, Aaron finally finished his tremendously long speech. "Can I explain my chart now, Professor?" he asked.

"Didn't you already do that," Mr Hoffman said clearly bored with Aaron's topic. Aaron shook his head and Professor Hoffman sighed, "Just be quick!"

"Okay," Aaron said while clapping his hands together. "Caley, if you could move a bit to the right, I just want to show the class the different…."

I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence instead I threw his stupid chart at him and took my seat.

One full period passed and we had just finished with the 'C's'. "Okay, next let's have Mr Danvers," Mr Hoffman said while browsing through the register.

"Uh, excuse me sir? But I didn't have my turn yet," the words belonged to Zach Roberts.

"Mr Roberts, your surname begins with the letter 'R' or have you forgotten the alphabets?"

The class erupted in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"No sir, my surname begins with 'C'. Check again, you won't miss it. It's Collins, Chase Collins."

The class began to laugh harder but my laughter subsided. My head zipped around and I starred at Zach, he saw me looking and winked. I was rooted to the spot, Chase Collins? That was impossible. I was looking directly at Zach.

Zach continued to speak, "My topic is very unusual, Sir. It's about The Sons of Ipswich."

"Mr Roberts, this is a serious assessment and I will not have you interrupt it. Now go to the Provost's office and wait for me until the end of the period. Mr Danvers if you will please come to the front?"

My eyes trailed Zach as he quickly packed up his things and made his way to the door. And instead of Caleb going to the front of the class to present his speech, he raced after Zach. Without thinking, I got up and headed for the door to go after Caleb. "Miss Danvers? Where do you think you're going?" Mr Hoffman asked.

"Uh….." I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Your brother has just received the first zero in the class, Miss Danvers. I understand that you cannot get the same mark since you just transferred in and you missed our previous assessments. So if you would like to be eligible to participate in the year- end exams, I suggest you present us with your speech."

I went back to my table and grabbed my notes. I was even less prepared now after this shenanigan. I positioned myself in front of the class and looked at my audience. I could see the tense look on all three of The Sons of Ipswich's faces. They were as desperate as I was to know what was happening with Caleb and Chase or Zach, whoever it was.

"Fantasy or Reality? We all wonder about it sometime or the other. We all watch films that show us our true fantasies coming alive. Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, these are just some of the myths we have grown up around. But how much of it is true?"

I sounded like a rusty jukebox without rhythm. My thoughts kept drifting off to what was going on with Caleb and whether he had found Zach.

I practically raced through my speech, the quicker I finished, the quicker I could leave. I looked at Professor Hoffman for a comment. He was sitting on his table with one leg on the desk and one still on the floor. "Miss Danvers that was very very interesting," he said with such enthusiasm it made his moustache curl. I turned to go and he interrupted, "Do any of you have questions for Miss Danvers?" he was speaking to the class.

Aaron raised his hand, "Do you have a chart for me to hold?" he asked and the class broke into a fit of laughter.

"Quiet!" Professor shouted. "We will only take serious questions."

Reid put his hand up and my heartbeat quickened. "Yes, Mr Garwin?"

"I think the speech was ingenious. Very insightful," he was cracking his knuckles while speaking, "don't think anyone's gonna have questions that weren't already answered." Reid said boldly.

I could tell Reid was trying to get me off the hook before I was flooded with ridiculous questions. I was also blushing on the inside from his compliment.

"Thank you Mr Garwin and it's good to see that you're actually paying attention in class and not sleeping. We should get Miss Danvers to come in front more often." I went red at Professor Hoffman's words and I could see Reid smirking.

"If you don't mind, I have a question? What made you choose a topic such as this one and do you see any truth in it?"

I thought about my teacher's question carefully and then answered. "Well, it's some of the longest myths in history. I chose it because it was unusual and exciting; I knew I'd have fun with the topic and get the attention of my fellow classmates. Do I believe in it? Yes I do. Simply because there must be some truth to myths or else the idea would never have come about."

"Thank you, Miss Danvers; you may now be excused to go find your brother."

"Did you find him?" I screamed at Caleb and then lowered my voice at his startled expression. After running out of class, I ran through the corridors looking for Caleb until I eventually found him in the quad.

"No, I didn't. What are you doing out here? It's dangerous. Go back to class and stay there."

I patted myself on the shoulder and mimicked Caleb's voice, "Aww, thank you so much for coming to check up on me," then I returned to my usual voice, "Oh, it's no problem at all. I was just coming out here to get myself killed."

He looked at me and smiled, "You're mad! Are the boys still in class?"

I nodded at his question, "Okay let's go wait for them."

I sat on the floor outside class waiting for the buzzer to sound while Caleb paced the area.

_Waiting outside for you guys. Make like the wind once the bell goes! -C_

I texted Reid.

10 minutes dragged on and I couldn't take it anymore, _Oh to hell with this, _I thought_. _I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating hard on what I wanted. I felt a surge of electricity make its way through my body and settle in my eyes. I slowly lifted my eyelids and I heard the buzzer go. Caleb turned around and looked at me. "What are you doing?" he shouted after he saw the colour of my eyes. "Relax, Grandpa," I replied while letting my eyes go back to blue.

Seconds later we were joined by the others. Caleb was behaving like a rabid dog, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We need to split up. Each of us takes a wing. Pogue you go north, Tyler south, Reid take east and I'll go west. If you see either Zach or Chase, don't do anything rash until we all get there." Caleb was good at taking charge and I could only imagine what it must have been like when Chase had showed up last year.

"And what wing do I get? North- East?" I asked.

"You go to the quad and stay there where everyone can see you," Caleb replied.

"Yeah right, like I'm actually gonna do that."

"Fine, go with Reid!"

"Huh?" Caleb must have really been scared about this whole situation if he had actually said that.

"I said go with Reid." I didn't need telling thrice. Reid held out his hand, I grabbed it and we ran off towards the east wing.

We decided to search the library first since that took up most of the east wing. There were only a few people around, Reid forgetting that we were in the library shouted, "Check the aisles". The librarian gave him a look of disgust and I had to pull him away because he was giving her an equally horrific look. I sent him towards the computer station as it was furthest from the librarian while I checked the aisles. I realised that I would have to use my Power if I came into contact with either Chase or Zach. I wasn't fully prepared, I had only practised a few times but I felt like it was a duty.

I walked past each aisle and glanced along it to see if I could spot anyone. I was rounding the end when I noticed Kate sitting on the floor in the history aisle. She gave me a killer look and I walked on not wanting to deal with her right now. I reached the end and found Reid leaning against a table, "Pretty neat trick you pulled with the buzzer earlier," he said. I grinned and looked around still uneasy at the thought of Chase roaming the school.

"It was the only way to get you guys out," I said while leaning on the table next to him.

"You should have seen Professor's face. He was astounded at how the bell rang 23 minutes early," Reid chuckled.

Just then, I noticed Kate standing directly in front of us near some shelves, browsing through books but evidently eavesdropping on our conversation. I put my finger to my lips and gestured my eyes toward Kate as a sign to warn Reid. He caught up, quickly changing the topic to our speeches and I acted intrigued.

We were engrossed in laughing at Aaron's chart when I saw the shelf near Kate move, it slowly rocked back and forth and I sensed that it would come toppling down over Kate. I screamed for her to get out of the way, she turned around and looked at me with an annoyed expression. She then looked up and saw what it was I was trying to tell her but she stayed rooted to the spot from shock. It was inches away from crashing down on her head, when I ran forward and pushed her out of the way. My head was blank, I didn't even summon the Power to help myself, I just looked at the shelf one last time and felt it squash me to the ground.

I waited for the pain but it didn't come. I could feel my body getting lighter. _Was I dead? Dear Lord, I_ _was floating to heaven_, wasn't I?

"Caley?"

_Was that Saint Peter calling my name at the Pearly Gates?_

No…I knew this voice….it was Reid. I opened my eyes and saw his deep blue ones staring back at me with great concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't feel anything."

His forehead creased together.

"I mean I feel normal. No pains. I'm perfect," I explained.

He gave a breath of relief. I tried to sit up but he pushed me down. I looked at him, startled.

"Stay down and act like you're hurt."

"But…"

"Don't argue. Do you want to raise suspicion about what happened and how you escaped with no broken bones because I used my Power to save you," he whispered.

I shook my head obediently and stayed down. I could hear students shuffling and shouting all around me. The only place I could look was at Reid and he was looking back at me with such intensity. I felt like lifting my head up and kissing him. Kate's head appeared beside Reid and I shut my eyes quickly, ready to feign my injuries. "The paramedics are here," I heard her say. I stole a peek and saw Kate tugging on Reid's arm for him to make way. I had to admit, Reid wasn't a bad actor himself, he had the most distressed look on his face that it made me imagine what he would have really been like if something had happened to me.

"She's my sister!"

_Oh oh._ I could hear Caleb and I knew what was coming, he would get into a fight with Reid over what had just happened. I couldn't blame him. He didn't know that I was perfectly alive and well. "How could you let this happen?" I could hear Caleb shouting.

"You don't know what happened. Will you let me explain before getting into a rage," Reid was saying.

The paramedics were mumbling on either side of me and I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be unconscious. "1, 2, 3," I heard one say while they both lifted me off the ground and onto the stretcher.

"Now's not the time. They're taking her to the infirmary. We should go," it was a girl's voice I heard- Sarah's voice- she most likely was trying to get Caleb to leave and not start a fight. I felt myself warming up to her and I was thankful that she had controlled the situation exactly like I would have. I stopped thinking and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Right now I can't tell you what's going on for sure. We've examined your sister and there's no bleeding- internally or externally- and no broken or fractured bones," an unfamiliar voice said.

The infirmary was cold and the strong stench of medication lingered in the air. The doctor was giving Caleb a diagnosis of my injuries. Or at least he was trying too. I didn't have any injuries.

"So you think she's in a coma?" I heard Tyler ask.

I stole a peek at the sound of his voice. They were all here, The Sons of Ipswich. They all thought I was seriously affected from the accident, all but one: Reid. He knew the truth and must have not had time to tell them yet.

"No, I'm afraid that is rare in this circumstance. I believe that Miss Danvers will make a speedy recovery and awake soon," the doctor continued.

Listening to all of this, I decided it was time to wake up and settle everyone's worries. I tried to think of how the actors did it in the movies, first they would move their fingers and get everyone's attention and then they would slowly open their eyes, blinking them continuously and trying to adjust them to the light.

"Hmmm what do you know? You were right doc," Reid said while giving the doctor a pat on his back.

"Caley?" the doctor asked while peering over me. I nodded, slowly. "I'm Doctor Hodge," he said with a smile. I just looked at him. I could see the others staring at me with great concern. Reid was grinning from ear to ear at my performance and I almost laughed out loud. The doctor went on, "Can you tell me if you're feeling any discomfort?" I tried to move my head from side to side and winced.

"A sprain?" he questioned out aloud. I stared at him. He moved forward and held my jawbone on either side. I winced again, this time at his touch and he let go. "A brace and a few days of rest should do the trick," he said to Caleb and the others. "I'll send in the nurses," he added with finality and left.

I breathed out loudly and lifted myself upright into a sitting position. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue all stared at me with wide eyes.

"What!" I exclaimed, "You know we can't die."

"Yeah, but…" Tyler trailed off with lifted eyebrows.

Caleb looked at Reid. "You?" he questioned. Reid was looking at me with his smug smile.

One of the benefits of possessing The Power meant we could escape death. We simply needed to summon The Power at the right moment and _viola _everything would go our way. However, there were ways to kill us, we weren't totally immortal. If we willed away The Power, we would die. If we abused The Power, we would perish. If we used an immense amount on each other, we could kill. And lastly, if our secret ever came out, people would most likely burn us, rendering our Powers useless against fire.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"You owe Reid an apology. He used his Power to save me." I answered.

Caleb's eyes softened and I knew he felt guilty about the way he had treated Reid these past few days.

Just then, I noticed a shadow in the hallway and quickly lay back down, silencing Caleb's response. It was the nurses. They entered the room and ushered the boys out. I just lay there while they worked on my – not injured neck. This was the price I had to pay for diving in front of a book case to save Kate, who I might add, hated me.

The nurses were almost done fixing me up when we heard a soft knock on the door. I moved my eyes in the direction and saw Kate standing in the doorway.

"I'll come back later," she said after noticing the nurses busy at work.

"No. Kate. Stay. It's okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked while looking at the nurses to see if they were okay with it.

"Almost done," one of them said with a smile.

Kate took a seat on one of the chairs and watched the nurses as they finished up. She turned to me occasionally and smiled. It took me by surprise that Kate was actually smiling at me.

After 10 minutes, the nurses finally finished and were about to head out when I interrupted, "Uh, do you know when I can go home?" I asked.

"Maybe in a week's time," the nurse replied. Her name tag said Constance.

"A week?" I asked surprised. "People with braces get discharged much quicker than a week," I argued.

"Yes, but this is an infirmary. Our policy is to care for students until they are fully recovered since they live by themselves." Constance explained.

"No, you don't understand, I live off- school with my mother and brother."

"The rules apply to everyone. If the doctor says you can go early then we will discharge you," with that said, she left.

Kate stood up and motioned closer to the bed.

_Just great! I was stuck in this place with no injuries for a week!_

"Caley…. I am so sorry," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's not your fault, Kate."

"No, just let me finish. Please." I remained quiet and waited for Kate to go on. "I've known you since we were 6. But we've never been friends and it's entirely my fault. You always try to make an attempt but I just give you the frozen shoulder. I'm jealous, Caley. I'm jealous of you and have been since we were little. You were the smart kid, the girl with pretty face and silky hair, the one all the guys went crazy for, the one the teachers adored, the one who could never do anything wrong. I was jealous of that and I still am. But what you did for me today, despite all these years…. I don't know what to say. Now you're stuck in here and I feel responsible and-"

"Kate! Kate! Stop. Okay?" I had to shut her up. She was saying such ridiculous things it was giving me a headache. "Look, Kate. You don't need to apologise and believe me, I'm glad I saved you. Not everyone can survive something like this. It's better me here in hospital than you being dead."

I couldn't exactly explain the whole, 'Reid saved me' thing to Kate. She did know about the Sons of Ipswich and all the stories of Powers but Pogue had managed to convince her that it was all nonsense in order to protect the secret.

"Will you give me another chance?" she asked.

"Kate," I said with a smile, "I've always thought of you as one of my friends."

She looked at me with a warm smile and said, "I would hug you but….." she was pointing at the brace.

"Oh, please don't. Enough pain for one day."

We both smiled at the same time.

Just then, the door swung open and the boys shuffled in again interrupting our conversation.

"Kate!" they all said in unison with shocked expressions.

"I was just on my way out," she said to them, and then turned to me, "Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"We need to take precautions. He's out there and you're stuck in here!" Caleb was shouting.

After Kate had left, I filled the guys in on my 'Chase encounters' and Reid explained what happened to Kira at the pool on Saturday. Now we were arguing because they wanted to each take turns to baby-sit me for 6 hours every day.

"Wow! Like I didn't already know that!" I shouted back.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because you're so stubborn."

"I could take 12 hours?" Reid interrupted .

"What? NO! None of you are going to baby- sit me. Now get out!"

"Caley, we need to take Chase down once and for all and it's not baby-sitting," Tyler tried to reason.

I folded my arms against my chest and continued, "OUT!" ignoring his words.

They looked at each other and then at me. Then they each filed out, leaving me by myself.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

Wednesday

I had survived a whole day of being stuck in the infirmary with nothing to do and no reason to stay. The boys had still gone ahead with their baby-sitting plan and I didn't have the heart to argue with them since I was lonely. Kate visited yesterday like she said she would along with Sarah. We sat and chatted the hours away about school, fashion, gossip and boys.

"You know, you should definitely go for Tyler. He's one of the good guys. I mean, what's not to like? Reid will only end up breaking your heart." Kate was insisting.

"You said the same thing to me about Caleb. 'Go for Caleb, he's one of the good guys'." Sarah mocked Kate.

Kate picked up the nearest magazine and whacked Sarah playfully on the head. We all laughed in unison.

"And it was the best advice ever! I don't see you complaining." Kate pointed out to Sarah.

"Yes, that's because Caleb makes me happy. Caley should date someone who makes her happy."

"And Reid makes me happy," I said.

"But…..but….Tyler is so sweet and shy and not forgetting handsome." Kate went on.

"Maybe you should break up with Pogue and date Tyler," I said.

"Are you crazy? No, I'm perfectly happy with Pogue. Thank you very much."

"Totally was a different story last year," Sarah interjected.

"What happened last year?" I asked.

"Oh! Don't remind me about that creep." Kate protested.

"He was exactly that, a creep." Sarah ended the topic right there.

I knew they were talking about Chase. Something had gone down between him and Kate last year. Pogue mentioned it at Nicky's the night I came back to Ipswich. What I wanted to know was what exactly happened?

I recalled our conversation from yesterday while I waited for Tyler. Pogue had just left after his 6 hour sunrise shift and Tyler was due any minute now.

"Hey," he said with a smile while peeking from the door.

"Hey!" I replied with as much enthusiasm I could muster.

Tyler wiggled his hands in front and I saw a pack of cards and a Starbucks cup. _6 hours of cards. Dear Lord!_ I thought to myself. He pulled up a chair and was about to sit when the door swung open again.

"T-man! That's okay, I'll take your shift," Reid said while confidently striding into the room.

Tyler sighed and sat anyway. "We each have 6 hours. I'm scheduled for now. I can't swap shifts, got stuff to do later."

"Who said anything about swapping? I simply wanted to relieve you of your duty. I'll take your 6 hours and mine", Reid said in a matter of fact tone.

I just sat there staring at them. After a minute, I reached forward, grabbed the Starbucks cup and took a sip. The Peppermint Mocha soothed my throat and I sighed with content.

"Caley?" Tyler questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

I looked at Reid then at Tyler. "Both of you stay. It will be more fun." I held up the pack of cards and smiled.

"Great", Tyler said enthusiastically, while Reid looked as if he'd eaten a sour prune.

We spent the rest of the morning talking and playing cards. Reid cheated at every chance he got. When the nurse arrived with my breakfast, both boys helped themselves without permission. I didn't mind, seeing as I wasn't hungry and they looked as if they hadn't eaten properly in days.

Our fun was short lived after my mom showed up when we were just about to deal another round.

"We'll be outside," Reid said as they left.

I nodded. After a couple of games, Reid and Tyler had opted to sit on the bed instead of the chairs so my mom had to drag a chair from the farthest corner.

"They're here often," she said with observation.

"Yip, part of the baby sitting program," I said cheerfully while rocking my arm like a cheerful pirate.

"Was that Caleb's idea?" she asked with a shaky laugh.

"The one and only,"

"He'll do anything for the ones he loves."

"I know. I would too."

"So would I," my mom replied.

It was awkward speaking to her as if nothing had happened. I stopped being angry with Caleb, it came natural to me since we were so close. But, it was different altogether with my mom. She and I had never been close or had a good relationship.

She stayed with me for an hour and I even tried teaching her how to play 'crazy eights' but Evelyn Danvers was too prim and proper for cards. As soon as she exited my room, Reid and Tyler came back in.

"So, what's next on the schedule?" Reid said while rubbing his hands together.

"My nap," I said and their faces filled with sadness. "We can continue tomorrow," I gave them a warm smile and shifted on the bed trying to get comfy.

I awoke and was startled to find Reid sitting by my bedside, watching me sleep. I looked at the clock on the wall, 19:09. That was odd; it was supposed to be Caleb's shift.

"Where's Caleb," I asked.

"Couldn't make it. He and Sarah had plans."

I couldn't believe how Caleb could just make plans when he was supposed to be taking his shift. It wasn't like I depended on the boys. It's just that I'd become comfortable having them around all the time, especially Reid. But I couldn't let Reid take 18 hours of watching me. It was unfair.

"Reid, you don't have to stay for Caleb's shift. I'll be fine by myself. Go to Nicky's or something."

"Not my scene,"

"Huh? You love Nicky's. If you could live there, you would!"

"I'd rather stay here with you," he said while moving closer.

My cheeks flushed pink. He leaned in closer and as much as I had been waiting for this to happen, there was something that felt wrong. I placed my hand on his chest to steady him, "Reid," I whispered.

"Ssshhh," he said while closing his eyes.

Within seconds his lips were on mine, inviting me in for the long awaited kiss that we had both been yearning for. I locked my hands behind Reid's neck and pulled him closer. Hmmm…. he smelt different. Reid's arm circled my waist and he got off the chair and onto my bed. He started to push me down and his grip around my waist got tighter.

"Reid," I managed to whisper through the kiss.

"Hmmm?"

He was now planting soft kisses on my neck, trying to seduce me. Then suddenly, he started to forcefully push down on my arms.

"You're hurting me!" I shouted.

He wasn't listening instead his hand slipped under the covers as he tried to take off my gown. I couldn't do this. Not here, not now, not with Reid like this. I pushed him back harder but he didn't budge. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I summoned The Power. An invisible force threw him onto the opposite wall and he quickly stood up, his eyes as dark as the night. He was furious!

And then it hit me: Chase! I looked to the side of my bed, reached for the emergency cord and pushed the button. But when I turned around- he was gone.

"Miss Danvers?"

The nurse poked her head around the door after receiving my emergency buzz. I remained quiet, still shaking with fear. She decided to enter when she didn't get a response from me. I was staring at the space where Chase had been only a few minutes ago.

"Miss Danvers? Are you okay?"

I looked at her while my brain searched for an excuse.

"Uh, my brace is on too tight, it's causing me discomfort." I lied.

"Okay, let me have a looksee,"

She adjusted the brace and I mistakenly moved freely.

"Wow! Quick recovery!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah my neck doesn't hurt too much anymore,"

"Ah I'll notify Doctor Hodge first thing tomorrow morning," she said, "Is there anything else?"

"No no, that's it. Thank you."

I waited until her footsteps faded before I called Caleb.

"Hey," he said when he picked up.

"I need to see you immediately," I said and hung up.

Then I made the same calls to all 3 of the other sons. It was particularly harder to speak to Reid after what had happened with Chase.

Half an hour later all 4 of them were in my room.

"What's the emergency," Tyler asked.

I didn't want to beat around the bush. So I blurted, "Chase was here."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Pogue choked.

"I thought you were watching her!" Caleb screamed at Reid.

"Wait! What? Wasn't it your shift?" Reid snapped.

"Guys" I said weakly.

"Yes it was my shift but you called and said you'd take over," Caleb shouted ignoring me.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

They all turned to me. "Chase shape- shifted into Reid. He must have called you, Caleb," I explained.

Reid's expression changed from anger to worry and he moved forward but I winced and he realised why and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Tyler questioned.

I just nodded. The boys insisted that they should all stay the night and I didn't argue. Caleb said he would talk to the doctor into discharging me as soon as possible. And by soon, he meant, first thing tomorrow morning.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Thursday, 4th February 2010

I looked at the date on my cell. It was my mother's birthday. I was getting ready to go home after spending 3 nights and 2 days imprisoned in the infirmary. Caleb had spoken to the doctor as soon as he arrived to do his daily rounds. The nurse also informed Doctor Hodge of my speedy recovery so he decided to release me early. After hearing the good news, the boys left to go shower and get some breakfast. The nurse was busy removing my brace when Caleb returned and I was in the middle of a dramatic performance. I had to play the last few minutes in that brace by the book or else what was even the point of acting.

Caleb smiled widely as he watched me. He looked tired. His face was gaunt from worry and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. I felt guilty that I got to sleep like a baby when Caleb and the others did all the hard work to keep me safe. But what was I to do? I wasn't familiar enough with The Power to use it to protect myself. But as soon as I got home, I was going to ask the boys for some lessons.

The ride home was filled with talk of Chase and even though I didn't want to engage in it: I had too. This was part of my life now; I had to deal with it. At times I wished I still lived with grandma Oli, at least then I didn't have to worry about Powers and psychos like Chase.

As we pulled into the drive, we saw Pogue's Ducati, Tyler's Hummer and my mom's sedan parked in a straight line. A neon green car with a big red bow was parked nearby. It outshone the other vehicles with its audacious colour. When Caleb got closer I read the back 'Audi TT RS'.

"Wow! You got mom a car for her birthday", I said sarcastically. I knew my mom would never drive a car like that. It was too bold for her. I also knew that it must have been for me since it was neon green- my favourite colour and since I was in dire need of one.

Caleb just chuckled. We were soon joined by the others who must have heard Caleb's Mustang pull into the drive.

"Nice Roadster, huh?" Reid said with a grin.

"It's adorable!" I squeaked.

Evelyn stepped forward, "Well, it's for you," she said with a warm smile.

I squeaked again and ran towards my mom, eager to give her a hug. She put her hands out to steady me. I stopped and looked at her. "For a girl who just had a neck brace on, you look fit as a fiddle," she said jokingly. I laughed and she laughed. Then she stepped forward and collected me into a hug. "Happy Birthday" I whispered. "Thank you my angel," she replied.

After we pulled away, I looked at the others. The boys were checking out the car and mumbling in excited tones. I rolled my eyes. _Boys and their toys!_ As long as I had something chic and colourful, I was good to go.

"So…." I said while trying to get their full attention.

"It's a two-door….." I continued, emphasising the word 'two'.

Reid was smirking and I knew he wanted to be the first one in line for a drive.

"So who's the lucky person?" he asked.

"Sorry boys," I said with an apologetic look, "looks like it's going to be just me and the birthday girl."

Evelyn cocked her neck from shock. "Well certainly you don't expect me to sit in that?" she said with wide eyes.

I laughed at her expression. Fast cars weren't really her thing, neither was colourful and chic.

"I promise not to bring you back in a body bag," I said jokingly.

She laughed, it was a wholesome laugh, something that Caleb and I hadn't heard our mother do in years. She walked towards the car ready to ride shotgun.

"You have to cut the bow." Tyler pointed out.

I closed my eyes and waited. A swishing noise filled my ears and electricity pulsated throughout my body. I summoned The Power and the bow automatically fell off the car. _Danvers style!_

"Hop in!" I shouted while the boys whistled and cheered as I took off.

The Roadster was cruising through the dirt roads and the wind felt good in our hair. I stole a peek at my mom who looked uneasy in the passenger seat.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"I don't know many fun places in town. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, I've got the perfect place. Buckle up your seatbelt," I said with a grin and she quickly fastened it around her.

15 minutes later we reached our destination: Heaven's Garden Memorial and Cemetery. My mother was looking at me with sad eyes. I knew it would have meant a lot if she came to visit my dad on her special day. We both stared off in the direction of the Danvers Mausoleum which held the tombs of every Danvers descendant since 1692. It was vast; the biggest of the mausoleums within the cemetery and it was positioned central to all the grave sites.

I got out the car and went to open my mom's door. She was fidgeting with her hands, nervous to go inside. I was also nervous but I needed to find some closure for my father's death.

"You go on in. I need some time to..." I trailed off.

Cemeteries made me uneasy, not like many people felt calm inside one. I could feel the goose bumps rising on my skin. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to make it stop. _What would I say to my dad once I entered the mausoleum? _

There were all sorts of noises buzzing around the cemetery, birds were chirping, a saw was grinding, cars were passing by and there was a faint croaking coming from the pond behind. I was glad to see that no funerals were taking place.

I was about to go sit in the car when I saw my mom emerge from the mausoleum.

"That was quick," I said.

"I don't have much to say to your father anymore."

I could see that her eyes were damp from crying so I went over and gave her a hug.

"I'll be right back,' I said as I headed over to the mausoleum.

I could barely make out the stairs from the darkness that engulfed the entrance. But once I passed the threshold, it became easier to navigate from the light illuminating from the candles. There was a foul smell in the air, the smell of the dead. There were several paintings and other graphics plastered on the walls. I had been to the mausoleum twice before to visit my grandfather's tomb. Each tomb had a painting of the corpse that it held. I located my dad's picture and immediately went to it.

I looked around, I was still pretty nervous about what to do and say.

"Hello daddy," I spoke the words out loud and clear. The sound echoed off the walls and I looked around the place. I had no intention of staying too long with all my dead relatives.

"It's me, Caley. I just came to say….." _What was I doing? I had no idea what to say to him._

I turned around and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"Caley!" my name boomed out and I jumped with fright.

There were noises all over the place, swooshing, whispering and pages flapping. The candles flickered and then went out. I remained rooted to the spot holding my breath and terrified at the thought of what was about to happen next. I frantically looked around trying to find the exit. I dug in my pockets for my phone. _Dammit! I left it in Caleb's car! _I looked around again and then saw it! A figure at the back of the mausoleum, bent over like a rabid dog waiting to attack. My heart started to hammer against my ribcage. I moved closer to my father's tomb hoping that he would somehow protect me. My back hit the ice cold stone wall behind me and I gasped.

The candles lit up again, showering the place with light and the figure vanished!

I ran straight towards the exit and climbed the stairs two at a time. Once I emerged from the mausoleum, the cool air and sunlight engulfed me and my heart rate stabilized.

I got in the car without saying a word to my mother, revved up the engine and stomped hard on the gas, leaving a trail of black marks on the cemented road.

My bedroom window offered a magnificent view, on the right you could see our immensely long driveway and on the left was a view of the lake. I was peering out the window, looking at my car parked out in the yard with a content smile on my face.

"Ahem", Caleb cleared his throat.

I didn't hear him enter my room. He stood next to me and followed my gaze.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just looking at how lame your Mustang looks next to my Roadster," I replied with a grin.

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We stood in silence while watching the birds fly over the lake and swoop down to catch fish. There were hardly any fish to catch. When we were younger, our dad would use The Power to freeze the lake in winter so Caleb and I could go skating.

"Mom said she had a great time today," Caleb said, snapping me out of my reminisces.

"I did too. It was… therapeutic."

"What did you guys do?"

"First we went to the cemetery, then we had lunch at this lovely Mexican restaurant, oh my God they have piñata shaped –"

Caleb cut me off, "The cemetery?"

"Yeah, you know, where they bury the dead," I said sarcastically.

"How was it?" Caleb continued ignoring my sarcasm.

"Uhh, nothing life changing," I replied. I didn't want to tell Caleb about what I saw in the mausoleum. I hadn't even thought about it till now. I must have been becoming immune to scary stuff. Either way, I didn't know whether it was Chase or some unsettled ancestors spirit in there.

Caleb remained quiet. Then he turned to leave and said, "Meet you outside in 5."

"Huh? What for?" I questioned.

"Time to get our skates out," he replied with a wink.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

My mother decided it was better for me to take the rest of the week off from school and to start fresh Monday morning. I didn't mind the holiday especially because I had caught up with the syllabus and I needed to keep up pretences. However, when I did go back to school, I ended up facing the inevitable. My classmates called me names that ranged from 'the invincible girl' to 'the extraordinaire'. I just rolled my eyes and moved on, not needing to draw attention to our secret.

I was on my way to Chemistry when I ran smack into Kate.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well you found me," I said enthusiastically, "What's up?"

"I need your help to plan a surprise birthday party."

"Urmm okay. Who's it for?" I asked.

"Reid and Tyler," she said with wide eyes probably because she didn't expect me to forget their birthdays.

"OH! Yeah! I almost forgot!" I said back. "Well their born on separate days, how are you going to plan a surprise party for two days?"

"Well that's where my genius plan comes into play," Kate said with a devilish grin.

"I'm listening…." I urged her on.

"We're throwing one huge party for the both of them," she squeaked.

"O-k-a-y," I said, slowly, still confused by what she meant. "So when is it? The 25th or 26th?" I asked.

"Neither, it's on the 23rd," she replied.

"Huh? But their birthdays are on the 24th and 27th February," I pointed out. I was expecting Kate to choose a date that was in the middle of both their birth dates, not one that was totally out of range.

"I know that, silly. It's just better to rein in a birthday and you know Reid loves a bash more than Tyler does."

This was an extremely bad idea since Reid will be ascending at 12 minutes past 11 on the 23rd of February. I couldn't exactly explain it to Kate so I tried making up excuses.

"The 23rd's a Tuesday and it's a school night. We can't party on a school night."

"Caley, honey, we're in boarding school. We hardly sleep and a party's a party so no one will complain. Okay look, I won't ask you for too much, all I need from you is a venue."

"A venue?"

When I didn't reply, she went on, "Nicky's is the usual and it's not big enough to host everyone." _God! How many people was she inviting? _I thought to myself. "The dells is kinda lame for a surprise party. So, I was thinking somewhere amazing and sophisticated…somewhere like your house."

"My house?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah, your house. What do you think?"

"I think, my mom will never allow it."

"You're so negative! That's why I'm coming home with you today to ask permission. Pick me up at 3," she said while walking off in the other direction, "Oh and don't forget we have Calculus together so you can't avoid me."

The whole day passed with me trying to find ways to stop Kate from throwing a party. I'd come up short with no proper excuses. I even suggested telling the boys about it but we sat apart in all our classes and I hadn't had a chance to speak to them. I was on my way to Calculus when I saw my mother emerging from the Provost's office.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hi dear," she said as poised as ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop off my monthly donation to the school," she replied.

"Mrs Danvers!" Kate exclaimed while coming up from behind. She was thrilled to see my mom.

"Hi Kate, I haven't seen you in a while," my mother said.

"Yeah! Funny thing is, you're actually the one I wanted to see,"

My mother just smiled politely while Kate dove right into her question, "See, I'm planning a surprise party for Reid and Tyler and I wanted to know if we could use your house as the venue?"

Evelyn stood there and deliberated her reply carefully. I stood from behind Kate and signalled my mother to say 'no' by frantically moving my hands. Kate turned around and I immediately stopped and started fidgeting with my bag strap.

"She's telling you to say 'no', right?" Kate asked my mother while rolling her eyes.

"Psshht, I was not!" I lied.

"Actually Kate, that's a great idea and yes you may use my house." Evelyn agreed to Kate's request.

"Great!" Kate squeaked and ran forward to hug my mother. I grabbed her bag and pulled her back. My mother wasn't a hugger; she wouldn't even hug her own children.

"Tell me, when exactly is this party?" Evelyn asked, acting oblivious to what I had just done.

"The 23rd of Feb. I know it's a school night, but I promise I'll have the place cleaned the next day, I swear."

"Well then, I put my trust in you Kate,"

Kate thanked my mother again and hopped away towards Calculus, insisting that she'd save me a seat.

"Why did you agree to have the party at our house?" I demanded

"Because if my memory serves me right. Reid's birthday is on the 24th and so that means he'll be ascending on the night of this party. I would think it would be more beneficial if Reid was in a safe environment and not in some forest or pub experiencing this new change." My mother said expertly.

She had a point and I couldn't argue with my mom. Even though she made some lousy choices, she was the wisest person I knew. I gave her half a hug and ran off to class.

Kate had everything under control by the end of the week and all that was left to do was decorations and a few minor adjustments. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Tyler and I tried to avoid Reid as much as we could since we didn't want to slip up about the party. Kate agreed that we would tell Tyler since technically it would be a normal party for him. We were all worried that Tyler might crack if Reid questioned him about what we were up too. But so far so good, Tyler had managed to keep the secret.

I was strolling along the corridors when Reid grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Long time, no see, Danvers," he said with his mischievous grin.

"Just been busy," I replied calmly.

"Busy planning something? So tell me how is my surprise party coming along?" he asked while letting his smile get bigger.

Appalled, I shouted, "Oh my God! Tyler told you!"

"Nope, not a word from baby boy. C'mon, the way you guys have been tip toeing around? I was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Just please act surprised at the party," I pleaded.

"Surprised like this?" he did his best 'shocked' face and I laughed.

"Perfect!" I said while looking around the closet. It was stuffy and tiny and I couldn't help but notice how close to Reid I was standing. My cheeks flushed pink and I turned to go.

He grabbed my arm again, "Hey Cales?" he questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't forget the strippers," he said with his bad boy smirk and a wink.

I huffed and stomped out of the closet with Reid yelling, "I was only kidding," after me.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The day of the party arrived in no time and Kate was running around like a headless chicken. Although the guests consisted of High School students, she catered for them as if they were royalty. She hired caterers, a band, barmen, waitresses and the whole shebang! I decided to dress the occasion and so I wore a short, royal blue, boob-tube satin dress that brought out my natural blue eyes.

It was 19:45 and the guests began to arrive. Kate stationed Sarah and Caleb on door duty and made sure that Pogue showed the guests where to park- which was at the extreme back of the estate where Reid wouldn't be able to see the cars. However, most students just walked from school which wasn't far at all.

Tyler was given the job of bringing Reid to the party and my job was to mingle with the guests and make sure that things went as planned along with Kate. I spent most of my time monitoring the partygoers so that they didn't break anything or destroy our home.

My mom decided she would huddle up in her room with _Eat, Pray, Love _and a bottle of our finest scotch. Ever since she and I had gotten on good terms, she eased off the booze a bit, drinking at most 2 glasses a night as compared to 2 bottles.

I passed the refreshments table and saw little pastries and cupcakes on it. I laughed to myself. When Reid saw this, he would freak out.

Time ticked by and Reid still hadn't shown up. Kate demanded I call Tyler and see what was up. But I knew Reid was just messing with us because he already knew all about the party. The needle on the clocked slowly moved up to 21:15 when Reid and Tyler pulled into the driveway. Kate signalled everyone one to, "Shut the hell up! And get ready!" No one argued since they were scared of what Kate might do if they didn't obey. I heard Aaron give one of his lame comments and Kate silenced him with her death stare.

We waited, silently in the dark and heard the doorbell ring. Kate whispered from beside me in the foyer, "Why the hell are they ringing the doorbell?" She used the word 'hell' a lot for the evening. "I'm asking myself the same thing," I whispered back.

I was about to move forward when I felt The Power, someone was using. The front door clicked open and the boys entered. It must have been either Caleb or Pogue who had used but then again it could have very well been Reid or Tyler. Sarah flicked the lights on and we all yelled, "Surprise!"

Reid's face lit up with delight like a 5 year old and he cupped his hands together. I laughed at his expression as Kate ran forward and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday yet," Reid said rudely and I gave him an icy look. I warned him to act surprised but instead he was being mean. "Thank you, Kate. Thanks for everything. It looks great!" he said while looking at me.

I turned around and headed for the kitchen, I would wish Reid later when it was officially his birthday and the ascension was over. The whole ascension was making me more nervous than anyone else. All I knew was that Caleb had ascended in the Old Putnam Barn when he battled Chase and Pogue had ascended at his parent's house during the festive season. But I'd never heard them tell the tales of what it felt like. And today, in just a few hours, I would witness an ascension for the first time.

I went to the sink and got a fresh glass of water. While drinking, I peered out the window and saw Ester talking to a guy outside. It was her night off; she was allowed to speak to whomever and besides, we never restricted Ester to any rules. I turned around and put the glass down on the sink, with my hand still lingering on the glass, it struck me! The guy whom Ester was talking to looked exactly like Chase! My arm reflexed and the glass shattered to the ground. I gasped and spun around to find Ester alone.

I frantically picked up the broken pieces of glass and swept the rest into the dustpan then I ran into the living room where the party was happening. I searched the room for Caleb and the others but I couldn't make them out from all the gyrating bodies. Suddenly a hand grasped my waist and pulled me aside.

It was Reid.

"Don't I get a wish for my birthday?"

"I just saw Chase!" I blurted.

His look changed from playful to serious, "What! Where?"

"Outside, he was talking to Ester."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! What kind of a question is that?"

"Listen Cales, it's okay to be worried and careful, you know? I understand that you're scared. But, for one night…"

I began to wriggle loose from his grip so that I didn't have to listen to him but he tightened it.

"…..can we just forget Chase, even if he is here? I'm here, I'm here to protect you and so are Caleb and Pogue and Tyler. That's all I'm asking for my birthday," he said slowly.

"I know. I wish it was that simple, but what if he has some destructive plan in his twisted head? You're ascending tonight! What if he wants your Power?"

"Then I'll give him my Power but as long as I get one dance with you before I die," he said, smirking.

"Reid, this isn't funny,"

"Who said I was joking? C'mon…."

He pulled me towards the middle of the dance floor as 'Tik Tok' by _Ke$ha_ began to blast from the speakers. We shimmied to the rhythmic beat and I started to really get into it. Reid stood back and watched, then his eyes went black and the rest of the dance floor followed my moves in perfect sync as if rehearsed several times.

I was having so much fun that the thought of Chase lurking around went to the far back of my mind. I just let the music take control. The song ended and everyone cheered. Reid smiled and let his eyes go black again. 'Only One' by _Alex Band_ began to play and he stepped forward and placed his hands on my hips while I put mine around his neck. We slowly swayed to the music and I glanced at the clock which said 22:03. Reid followed my gaze and laughed.

"Keeping track of time, I see," he said. The chorus keyed in and he twirled me around.

"Not everything's a joke, Garwin. You have an hour left to mingle with all these fine guests before you have to go upstairs to face the wrath."

"Upstairs? Hmmm….to your bedroom, I hope," he said with a wink.

I punched his arm playfully and reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek. "See you later," I said, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

"Where is he?" Caleb asked, agitated.

"And where's Tyler?" Pogue shouted while pacing my bedroom.

It was 23:06 and Reid was still downstairs partying the night away. He had exactly 6 minutes before his ascension.

"See, this is why I told you to stay away from Reid. He's not responsible," Caleb said to me.

"Well would you be glad if I went downstairs and dragged him up here by the ears?" I asked Caleb.

"Caley, this is no time for your sarcasm,"

Just then Sarah entered the room, followed by Reid and Tyler, "Relax, grandpa, I can hear you shouting from all the way downstairs," Reid said coolly.

23:09

"Okay Sarah, you know what to do!" Caleb ordered.

She nodded and took her position. Sarah was meant to be stationed at my bedroom door in case anyone decided to enter while the ascension was taking place. I hadn't told the others about Chase yet, if that even was him. Reid was probably right, I was so hell-bound on finding Chase that I saw him everywhere.

Reid roughly grabbed onto Tyler's arm and I cocked my head to see what had happened. Tyler led him to the bed to sit down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Just a bit drunk," he smirked.

I felt like beating him up for making everything into a joke.

"Cales…" he pleaded, "…stop worrying. I'm not going to die."

I nodded, crossed my arms and leaned against my desk. Caleb and Pogue were staring at Reid intently. They knew what terror was coming unlike Tyler and I who were curious to see what would happen. My mother was also present, observing this rare instance play out.

Reid's eyes flashed black and he stood up. He looked miserable and tense. The veins in his arms began to swell. I looked at my bed side clock, 23:12. His body started to glow and he screamed with pain. I jumped, not from the sound but from his suffering. Luckily the music downstairs was loud enough to cover up his scream.

Suddenly, he was tossed in the air, held up by an invisible force. Bolts of electricity ran through his body as he wailed. I ran forward to help him.

"Caley! Don't touch him!" Caleb screamed and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Reid was writhing in pain and I couldn't stand to see the sight. He never showed pain, ever. And yet, this had reduced him to cry out. His body vibrated sending out heat and he yelled again. I ran forward again, my mind not registering what I was doing…

"CALEY! DON'T!"

Too late, I felt the surge of Power hit me like a tsunami and I collided into my bedroom wall. I didn't feel any pain, just shock.

"OMFG!"

It was Kate who had spoken the words. Sarah must have left the door unattended through the whole hullabaloo.

She ran off before we could grasp what was happening and Pogue quickly ran after her. Meanwhile, the pain started to fade in Reid's eyes as the glowing grew faint and he settled back down on the ground. I stood up and went to him, placing my hand under his arm to support him. His body was still hot from the torture. Reid grabbed my face and looked at me, "What is wrong with you!" he demanded. "You could have seriously been hurt."

I was even more hurt by his tone. He saw my face change and he thought I was about to cry. He pulled me closer and held me in his arms. "I told you not to worry," he whispered into my hair.

I stifled a sob. I couldn't believe I wanted to cry over something like this. Of course I knew nothing bad would happen to him, generations had survived ascending. It's just that when you love someone, you'd do anything to save them from feeling any kind of pain. And I did indeed love Reid. Finally my heart admitted it and my brain registered it.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked us both.

"I'm fine. Just worried about your crazy sister here," Reid replied.

"I'm totally fine." I said, tightening my grip on Reid.

"Ahem," my mother cleared her throat, "We have another problem," she pointed out.

_Kate! _


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 **

We searched the entire estate for Kate and finally found her at the bridge over the lake with Pogue. They weren't talking, they were just standing there. When we went over, Pogue looked at me and shrugged.

"I'll take it from here," I said, patting him on the arm to move.

I signalled the others to take Pogue and go so I could explain everything to Kate. Girl to girl.

"Hey," I said calmly.

She didn't respond instead she stared out at the lake. I stood in silence and waited, I knew that Kate must have been terrified after what she saw so even if it took me the entire night, I would stand here until she listened to my explanation.

"So it's been true all this time! Pogue just kept on saying it was nonsense!" she spoke a lot sooner than I expected and I was glad that I wouldn't freeze my butt off in the cold.

"Yes, it's true. Everything that you read, every tale that Pogue told you, it's all true."

"Then why did he lie to me? Why couldn't he just tell me? I grew up with you guys. Pogue and I have been dating since forever!"

"We couldn't because it's a secret. We're bound by the laws of The Covenant. Only if a person is in dire need of knowing then can we tell them. It was Pogue's choice but he decided not to tell you and with good reason. Witches were sent to the gallows or burnt in the past for practising witchcraft. And so were the people who helped keep their secret. If Pogue told you, then someone –I knew in my mind that I was talking about Chase- would have made you collateral damage."

"So they really exist? The Sons of Ipswich?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes and so does the first Daughter of Ipswich,"

"Oh my God! You too? But how?"

"We don't know how for sure but yeah, I'm one too,"

"This is so rad!"

"Urmm I'm kinda freezing my backside off. Can we go back inside?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. I can't miss the party I planned, now can I?"

I linked my arm in hers like sisters do and we turned around to go.

"Hey Caley?"

"Yup?"

"Can you make me forget?"

"Make you forget what?" I asked.

"What I saw go down with Reid,"

"I could try but I'm not as good as the boys. They've had this 'thing' for much longer than I have."

"Okay so will anyone come after me now that I know the secret?"

"No one that we can't handle," I said with a warm smile.

As soon as we passed the threshold into the house, I looked at the clock, 23:47. _Great! No sleep tonight. _

"Let's dance," Kate said while shimmying and moving towards the dance floor.

"Oh no, you don't," I said, yanking her back. She looked at me. "Go dance with your boyfriend!" I commanded her. Pogue was lurking near the staircase waiting for Kate to say something to him but we all knew how stubborn Kate was.

After Kate went off with Pogue, I found the others standing in a semi- circle watching the dancers sway to the beat of the music.

"Where's Reid?" I asked them.

"Around here somewhere, he was looking for you the last time." Tyler replied.

Caleb was staring at me and I knew why. He was still waiting for his opportunity to scream at me for not listening to him earlier when Reid was ascending.

"Oh just get it over with!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine! Awesome! Great! Fantastic! Superb!"

Caleb was annoyed by my response, so he changed the topic, "And Kate? How is she?"

"She's good. Even if she's not, she will be," I said.

We all turned to the dance floor and saw how Kate and Pogue were both killing it with their awesome dance moves.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler asked me.

"Uhhh, sorry Ty. I need to find the birthday boy ASAP," I responded.

Caleb and Sarah exchanged looks and then went out on the dance floor, leaving Tyler and I alone. I felt bad that he was all alone while the others were off dancing.

"Oh what the hell! Let's go show them what we got," I said to Tyler.

We set the dance floor alight and I couldn't believe how much fun it was to dance with Tyler. Although, I had had more fun when I danced with Reid earlier but Tyler wasn't completely hopeless. We danced for three songs straight when I decided I needed to find Reid so that I could ask him how he was feeling.

Tyler got us drinks and we made our way to the kitchen to get a breather. The door to the kitchen was closed so I pushed it open and entered without really looking around the place. Tyler and I were laughing at a joke and I turned around in time to see Reid kissing Kira by the kitchen sink. The tumbler slipped through my fingers and hit the ground with a crash. Glass pieces splashed everywhere!

"Caley!" Reid shouted in shock.

"Glad to see that you're perfectly okay, standing here kissing this slut!" I shrieked. I knew that Reid and I weren't dating but what was he doing leading me on if all he ever wanted was to play games?

"No, wait! It's not what you think," he said while trying to hold my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I turned to Kira, "Clearly you're so tired of your life that you need to ruin everyone else's! You want everything I have! Well now you have it!"

I turned around and stormed out the kitchen with tears in my eyes. They blurred my vision and I reached for the bottle of vodka on the table. I clasped my hand around it and bumped into someone, sending the bottle flying to the floor. _Crash! That was the third thing I broke tonight! And I had been on a mission earlier to make sure that no guests broke anything! _I looked up to find Reid smirking at me and then noticed his face change to worry when he saw me in tears.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "When we were younger, you had a nickname for me…..what was it?" I demanded him to answer.

"Uhh, the one when you ate a lot of carrots?"

"Yes! Yes! That one!"

"Uh, Bugs Bunny?" he questioned.

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly then I let go and turned around to find the fake Reid smiling at me from the kitchen. Reid followed my gaze and gasped. Within seconds Chase vanished into thin air and I felt The Power surge around me. Reid was tugging on my arm for me to move but I was frozen to the spot. When I finally moved, he led me to the refreshments table and grabbed a knife. I looked at him with shock. _What was he planning on doing, stabbing Chase? _

He held out his left hand and then drove the knife across the flesh just above his wrist. I gasped as the blood rushed out.

"See this?" he gestured, "…you can tell when it's me and when it's not. Now I want you to go upstairs to your room and wait there. Chase is around here somewhere, I can feel him. I'm gonna get the others and head up." He kissed my forehead and left me at the foot of the stairs.

I raced up to my room and shut the door, taking a seat on my desk chair and trying to take deep breaths. A breeze blew my hair all around my shoulders. _That's odd…..I remembered shutting the window right before Reid's ascension._

I slowly turned around and found the window sealed shut. My heart raced and my pulse quickened. I needed to get out of here. I turned around and there he was….Chase!

"Good evening, beautiful," he said with a sly smile. "We haven't officially met, or well we have but I wasn't officially myself." He stepped forward and held out his hand, "Chase Collins, aka Goodwin Pope. Pleasure to meet you," he continued with an evil grin.

When I didn't shake hands with him, he put it down. "Ah yes, I heard you were the stubborn, feisty one. And well, you're even prettier up close. I'll let you in on a secret…..you're my favourite Danvers," he whispered the last words.

"Reid's bringing the others," I said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh yes, see I put a little spell on Tyler so that must have been the vibe- or shall I say, Power- your boyfriend was picking up on,"

Anyway Reid knows I'm in here, he'll be here any minute now." I said again although I knew it wouldn't scare Chase. I said it more to reassure myself.

"Ha- ha!" he boomed with laughter. "We'll be long gone by then…"

He disappeared and I stayed still, not moving an inch till I knew it was safe. Then suddenly, I felt his breath on my neck, "Say good night!"

He roughly shoved a cloth against my nose and mouth, silencing me altogether as my eyelids fluttered closed.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Owwww," I moaned, my head hurt as I tossed in bed. I sat up and looked around. A beautiful bedroom with floral beddings and curtains stared back at me. The room was exquisitely decorated and it smelled lovely. I held my head as I got out of bed and walked to the window. The sunlight was masked by the curtains so I drew them apart letting the brightness sting my eyes. I tried opening the window to let in air but it was sealed shut. I pushed at it harder but it refused to give in to my demands. Then I remembered what I was doing here, Chase had kidnapped me and must have sealed off the windows so I couldn't escape. I turned around to look for something that I could use to break the glass.

There it was….a wooden sculpture that was in the shape of a majestic bird. I picked it up, aiming at the window, ready to throw. My hand was mid-way in the air when someone grabbed it, "Uh uh uh, no can do," Chase said while taking the sculpture and setting it down on the dresser.

"I thought of everything but…..unbreakable glass," he said while his eyes turned charcoal black. There was a zipping noise and then his eyes changed back to normal. He picked up the sculpture and sent it flying towards the window. I stared in shock as it ricocheted off the window and settled on the floor leaving the glass fully intact.

"Done," he said with a smile that showed his teeth. "Good morning, Miss Danvers," he added while handing me an envelope.

I resentfully took it and pulled out the card that was inside.

_Dear Reid_

_I'm a little tied up at the moment. I wouldn't worry if I were you; Chase isn't as bad as you make him out to be ;)_

_Love Caley_

_PS, Happy Birthday_

I squashed the card and threw it on the floor, "Do you think this is funny?" I demanded.

"Quite frankly, I am amused."

"Well I'm glad you find drugging me with chloroform and bringing me here, amusing!" I yelled as my head began to throb again.

"Let me tell you what, you didn't die. Simply put, you can't die so moving on….. There's aspirin in that cabinet and some of your clothes that I gathered are in there." He pointed towards the en-suite and I saw the cabinet positioned above the basin. "Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I boomed with laughter.

He smiled his toothed smile and said, "You're welcome to starve then." He swiftly moved out of the room and I noticed a telephone sitting on the bed-side table. I motioned forward towards it. If Chase had seal-proofed the house but forgotten the glass windows then maybe by some miracle, the phone still worked. I grabbed the receiver and lifted it up to my ear.

"Don't even bother, I cut the phone lines," I heard him say from outside.

I was famished, especially since I hadn't eaten at the party the night before. After brushing my teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste Chase had left on the basin, I took 2 aspirin and went downstairs.

Whoever's home this was had excellent taste in furniture and interior decorating. I admired the paintings that hung on the wall, the wooden staircase that was crafted from the finest wood and the ornaments that adorned the house.

When I reached the landing, a delicious smell of eggs and waffles filled the air. I followed the smell into the kitchen and found Chase at the stove.

He saw me come in and said, "So she does listen….."

I thought it strange that he was being so nice to me. After all, wasn't he after my Power?

"What are you up to?" I questioned.

"Well as you can see, I'm making breakfast." he said with a smirk.

"Your sarcasm is appalling," I replied. "Do you want my Power or not?" I dove right into it. Best get it over with by telling him that I knew what he was up to. "You're treating me with respect so that I'll just hand it to you. Well news flash, I haven't ascended yet so my Power will be useless to you."

He studied me carefully and gestured towards the table for me to sit. I remained standing and folded my arms across my chest.

"I don't want your Power. What do you think? I'm plumping you up and spoiling you so you can be sacrificed? You and your men really give me little credit."

I just stared at him. "So what are your plans then?"

"Can't tell you yet. Now, do you want to eat or not?"

I swallowed my pride and sat at the table. There was a variety of fruit and nuts laid out, along with several types of cereal. I took some grapes and slowly ate them. Chase didn't sit down; instead he put the frying pan in the sink and turned to go upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"Got stuff to do," with that said, he left.

After eating to my heart's content, I put away the food and washed the dirty dishes. God knew how long I'd be stuck here so I had plenty of time to keep busy. Chase was somewhere upstairs, doing Lord knows what. I explored the house and eventually ended up in the lounge.

I looked at the doors again. Then I remembered…. I was a witch; I didn't need the doors and windows to open. I could open them! A wide smile covered my face and I centred myself in the middle of the lounge. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I couldn't feel anything. I tried again, this time creasing my forehead and concentrating harder. The swishing sound engulfed my eardrums and I opened my eyes. Then I directed all my Power at the door and used my hands to send a force field ramming towards it.

The force field hit the door and bounded back, throwing me up in the air and against the wall. I was getting used to being thrown around lately. I slid to the floor and leaned my back up against the wall as I listened to the footsteps running towards the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chased screeched.

I just sat there and rubbed my head. He moved forward and involuntary reached out to help me. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't want to stay here! Tell me what you want so I can leave!"

He didn't listen to another word of my whining. He just turned around and left.

Three days had passed and I had no contact with the outside world. Tyler must have ascended last night. I spent the days reading magazines that lay around and watching TV.

I could hear the sound of scraping and sawing coming from upstairs so I followed it. It led me to a room that looked like a woodwork junction. There were machines and tools all around along with the rich scent of freshly cut wood.

"Wow!" was all I could say as I watched him work on a beautiful sculpture from the hallway.

Chase, surprised, put down the saw and walked towards the door. I knew he would shut the door so I quickly ran inside.

"You are just as annoying as your brother,"

I ignored his remark and admired the wooden beauties, "Gosh, you have a talent," I said.

"My mother taught me all I needed to know," he replied.

"So, where is your mother? Is this your home?" I asked.

"Dead, along with my father whom I killed on my 18th birthday. I'm surprised Caleb didn't tell you."

I had a look of shock on my face so I didn't say a word.

Chase continued, "Scared that you're stuck in a house with a maniac?"

"No, you're not as scary as you make out to be."

"Here we go…. all you Danvers and your psycho-babble!" he snapped.

I knew that I must have triggered something in him so I urged him on, "Well, at least we don't kill people, let alone our family!" I emphasised the last word.

"Family," he laughed the word out. "I have no family. Never had any."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You did have a family but you killed them. Never mind the fact that they were you're adoptive parents. You still had them."

He snorted, "Of course, 'Little Miss Perfect' would think that since she has everything."

"Everything? You have no idea. I used to have it all. But then I lost it. At least you had a mother that cared and she wasn't even your biological mother. My mother couldn't wait to send me off so that she wouldn't have to deal with my disobedience to go see my father."

Chase shook his head, "It's not that, that's not what I'm talking about!" he started to shout. "I had no one when this happened to me!" As he said the words his eyes went black and the veins in his arms began to rise.

I remained calm, he wouldn't hurt me. He had other plans but they didn't include killing me but then again….. I had provoked him. I moved backwards, allowing more space between us so he couldn't attack me.

"It was the same for me. I didn't expect it. It just happened and I dealt with it alone." I tried explaining it to him.

"You knew about this curse! You knew it existed! I didn't!" his scream made me jump and I backed up against the door. He went to the table where the sculpture that he had been working on sat; he lifted it up and tossed it aside. I gasped and reached for the door handle.

"Go now! Before I do something I'll regret!" he said.

I pulled the door open and ran to my room, shutting the door as my heart hammered away.

Someone shook me awake and I couldn't quite make out who it was in the dark.

"Reid?" I questioned. They had come for me! I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and picked myself up.

"It's Chase," he said.

I sighed and lay back down.

"It's time," he continued.

"Time for what?" I asked sleepily.

"For this!"

I felt a stab in my heart and I screamed out in pain as the lights flickered on. Chase slipped his hand under my back and lifted me up, driving whatever weapon he had deeper into my heart. I gasped for air as the shock hit me and I quickly looked down to see a syringe stuck in my chest.

"There, there, almost done," he said as he pressed out whatever was left of the black liquid inside the syringe.

The pain seized all my joints and I felt my muscles cramping. Chase swiftly pulled out the syringe when he was done and my body relaxed, sending me into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Reid's Point of View**

Five nights and four days passed and we still hadn't found her. Sleep came in small amounts as we searched possible hiding places. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid to let her go upstairs by herself. Chase wanted something and now he had it- the most important thing in my life- Caley.

It was strange how that one person could change you into something you never thought you could be. Caley had done just that. Of course we weren't officially dating yet but we were already spoken for to each other. She let me have my fun but there were times when she kept me in check and yet none of the others noticed this new person I had become. But I had.

If only I had had the courage to tell her how I felt sooner and now it might as well be too late. Who knew what that psychopath had done to her?

Tyler pulled a T-shirt over his head, "Caleb wants us to come over."

"I'm not going. If I have to hear him blame me one more time, something catastrophic will happen."

"He knows you're already beating yourself up over it. C'mon Reid, we've got to stick together!"

"I said NO! Don't you understand Tyler? I love her! I love her but I can't tell her and I thought that out of all of you, I would be able to sense her whereabouts. I thought we had a connection but…. Nothing! What if she's dead! What if that bastard made her will away her Power to him?"

Tyler tried to comfort me by placing his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off and kicked his stupid desk on my way out, slamming the door shut!

**Caley's Point of View**

I felt rejuvenated! No need to squirm and get out of bed. I practically sprung out, skipping all the way to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower, I went to the drawer where my clothes were kept. I pulled out my knee- length denim skirt and yellow halter top then dug through the bathroom cabinet until I found a pair of scissors. I took the scissors to the skirt and chopped off half of it, fashioning it into a mini-skirt.

Once I finished dressing, I checked myself out in the mirror and went downstairs. I walked throughout the house as if I had grown up here all my life. Upon entering the kitchen, I found a young guy sitting at the table drinking coffee. Did I mention a young 'HOT' guy?

"Hellooo there sexy," I said as I collapsed in the chair opposite him.

He almost choked on his coffee.

"Don't worry; I have that effect on people. And exactly who are you?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?"

He laughed a loud laugh, "Very funny, you think you can fool me?"

I pouted. "Well I wouldn't be wasting my time making small talk if I knew your name," I replied.

"Chase?" he said, "Ring any bells?"

I squinted off in the distance. "Hmmm…." I said with a smile. "Chase Goodwin Pope, eldest Son of Ipswich."

The colour drained from his face and he hurriedly got up.

"Where are you going?" I called after him but he just zipped away.

**Chase's Point of View**

I walked in quick strides. What the heck was going on with her? When I reached the book, I flipped through the pages, settling on 'S' in the spells section. 'Skhizein-persono'- a spell used along with a potion to magnify a certain quality of a person. Use of spell may cause memory loss and outbursts.

I read the words again. I'd been careful with everything, maybe she was faking it. No, never. Even in her normal state she hated me too much to put on such a good pretence.

I felt someone's eyes on me and quickly turned around to find Caley standing seductively in the doorway.

"Let's see….. I'm Caley Elizabeth Danvers, first Daughter of Ipswich. See? It's slowly coming back to me," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Well that's all good because I have a job for you," I might as well get on with it.

"What kind of job?"

"A very exciting one, you'll thoroughly enjoy it." I didn't care how the spell had affected her as long as I got the job done, everything would fall into place.

"I'm listening….." she said.

"I want you to get the Sons of Ipswich to will away their Power to you. All of their Power."

She boomed with laughter, "What do you think, I'm crazy? So I get them to do that and then what? I will away all shares to you? I don't think so. And besides, they wouldn't just hand it over."

"Oh but they will. You see you don't realise how much they all are willing to do for you. They haven't slept in days because they've been looking for you." He paced the room. "So if you agree to do this, I will remove all the enchantments I cast on this place and you'll be free to go."

"Tempting, but, I like it here. You gonna have to up the stakes."

"How about a chance to possess unimaginable Power? You out of everyone love the fact that you have this gift, you also like practising witchcraft. And we can, all you have to do is help me."

She deliberated, pouting as she went along. She looked different. No one had seen a side like this to her before. "Okay I'm in…" she said as she sucked her lips, "… but don't think for one second that you're getting any of my Power!"

"That's all good, as long as you're my second in command," I said, stepping forward and grabbing her by the waist. I pressed my lips to hers turning the meeting of our lips into a passionate kiss.

**Caley's Point of View**

I was currently being chaperoned by Chase in an old vintage car that I didn't know the name of. We were on our way to The Danvers Estate. He made me call Caleb after days and arrange the meeting…

"Act normal," he warned me.

I took the phone from his hand while rolling my eyes, dialling Caleb's number and lifting it to my ear.

"_Hello?" he answered on the first ring._

"_Caleb?" I said in my most distressed tone._

"_Caley! Thank God! Where are you?"_

"_Listen, I can't talk long. Chase wants me to give you a message." I winked at Chase and he smiled at my performance._

"_What does that sick bastard want? Let me speak to him!"_

"_He wants to meet with you. He has a proposal."_

"_Okay. Are you safe? Where does he want to meet?"_

"_The field behind our house. Caleb? Please….." I cut the call to add more effect._

Chase had on some old classical rock and it was annoying the crap out of me. I pressed the power button to switch it off. He put it back on and I put it off again. We went back and forth until I picked up the spanner from the backseat and bashed the CD player with it.

"What the hell?" Chase yelled.

"Just shut up and drive!" I let my eyes go black while I stared at him, urging him to pick a fight. I could take him; I was stronger now and much meaner. He just turned away and kept driving.

We reached the estate and jumped out the car. A cool breeze made me shudder. I was still wearing my mini- skirt and halter top. Numerous cars were parked in the driveway and i gave Chase an uneasy look. He placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the back of the house towards the field.

"Now listen, they're gonna try and manipulate you so don't give in. Remember all the times Caleb tried to control you? And what about when you walked in on Reid kissing Kira?"

I nodded. These people didn't sound like my family. All I could remember were the things Chase just said.

We stared at the four figures staring at us. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid. My memory was a bit murky but I pretty much knew what I wanted. Reid looked at us with wide eyes when he noticed Chase's arm around me.

"Well well, hello brothers." Chase addressed them.

"What the hell!" Reid spat. "What are you doing with him?" he yelled at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Reid you're fun and mean and totally bad-ass but Chase…" I turned to Chase and kissed him full on the lips. "….is 100% more in every way!"

"What bullshit did you feed her?" Reid screamed with rage. I could see his fists tightening and his eyes were already pitching black.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Chase asked him. "Because all I simply did was put a spell on this beauty. A split-personality spell which took that teeny tiny bit of badness in her and multiplied it by a thousand times so that good Caley is all gone! Poof! Kaput!"

"You son of a bitch!" Reid motioned forward.

"Uh-uh-uh," Chase lifted his index finger and waved it at him, stopping Reid in his tracks. "I have a secret weapon so you wouldn't want to do that." He leaned towards me and whispered, "Show them sweetheart."


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Reid's Point of View**

Caley stepped forward and summoned The Power; her eyes effortlessly going black with a green ring lingering around the edges of her pupils. That was odd since our pupils burned a fiery orange before it turned completely black. This must have been dark magic, it wasn't actually her. She held out her palms and formed balls of energy. I stared at her and she stared back. Would she really use on me? Had I lost her forever?

"Caley! Calm down!" Caleb shouted.

Before I knew it she sent the energy ball flying towards Caleb. He moved out of the way just in time to escape.

"Reid get out of the way! She isn't herself!" Tyler was shouting.

"Do you want to challenge me, Garwin?" she asked. "I haven't forgotten how you kissed that slut, Kira!" she barked.

"Caley, I didn't kiss her, remember? It was him." I pointed at Chase. "He's manipulating you!"

"Liar!" she boomed and sent the other energy ball my way. I ducked and it flew out beyond the field.

She channelled more force fields and sent them flying at Tyler and Pogue. It hit them full on and they flew backwards, landing in mangled heaps. Caleb ran to check on them while Caley gave an evil laugh.

I turned around and saw Caleb hysterically trying to wake them up, but they didn't move.

"Caley! These are your friends!" Caleb shouted, pointing at Tyler and Pogue who were lying lifeless on the floor.

"Oh Caleb, you bore me," she replied as she checked out her nails.

Suddenly, Caleb slumped over in pain. Chase was using on him.

"Nice work, hun," she said to Chase.

"So what are you two, dating now?" I boldly asked her.

She pouted, "We don't like to put a label on our relationship."

Someone gasped and we all turned around to look. It was Evelyn Danvers, Caleb and Caley's mother.

"Come to join the party drunky," Caley said rudely to her mother.

"What on earth have you done to them?" her mother shouted back.

"She's possessed by him," I filled Evelyn in; "You should go back in, it's not safe."

I wouldn't fight Caley but I needed to talk to her, to try and reason with her so that she could break out of the spell. I knew she'd use on me but I had to help her even if I died trying because that's what you do when you love someone.

"NO!" someone screamed.

It was Caley. Chase was firing up a power ball to throw at Evelyn and Caley stopped him. That was a good sign. It meant that a part of her was still in there.

"She isn't a part of this," Caley said to Chase.

I could see that he was having a hard time listening. We all knew that Chase was reckless and unstable. It was a miracle that she had managed to stop him.

"Caley….." Evelyn pleaded, "…you are my daughter. Please don't do this, help your brother and your friends. I know you hate me after all the awful things I did but I never wanted you to turn into this. I named you Elizabeth so that you would remain humble and virtuous like Elizabeth Proctor had done when she was accused of witchcraft."

"You stupid woman! I am a witch! Elizabeth Proctor wasn't one!" Caley shrilled.

"I know that Caley, but I'm trying to explain to you why I named you what I did. Because you held all those characteristics and I knew that someday it would help you. Right now, you are not yourself and you need to break out of this state."

I admired Evelyn's strength to try and calm Caley down. I could see the words penetrating her soul and she was slowly beginning to cool off. Her eyes were slowly fading back to their sparkling blue.

"No! Don't listen to them! I told you they would try and talk you out of our plans. They don't care about you but I do," Chase lied.

It was time for me to speak up, "Caley, he's lying. You know we care, you know how much I care for you."

Her eyes reverted back to black and she hit me with a force field. I was thrown in the air and before I could hit the ground, I shouted, "Caley, I love you!"

**Caley's Point of View**

I fell to my knees as if an invisible force had knocked the breath out of me. 'Caley, I love you', the words swirled around in my head, snapping me out of my trance. "Reid," I said slowly as I moved towards where he lay.

"Nooooo!" Chase yelled and ran forward towards me.

_What was going on?_ I looked around in a daze before I felt the syringe stab into my heart again.

**Reid's Point of View**

From where I lay slump I could just make out what Chase was doing. He looked at me and shouted, "You wanted to ruin my plans, Garwin! Well now I've ruined yours! You won't get Caley, good or bad because she's dying."

At the mention of the words 'she's dying', I quickly got up, forgetting all my pain. The force field had hit me bad and yet Caley hadn't even ascended yet. It was definitely the dark magic that had been so strong. I walked over to her body which lay on the floor as if she had been struck dead. There was a pulse and the faint beat of her heart. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue had also recovered and were circled around her body along with a sobbing Evelyn. Caley tried to speak but instead ended up frothing the words.

I couldn't take it. The sight of her lying there, frothing and writhing in pain- pain that I didn't know how to stop. I placed my hand under her breastbone, just above her heart and used The Power to send an electric field through so that it would revive her. I kept at it but it didn't work.

"Do something!" I shouted at the others who were just standing there. They all repeated what I had previously done but nothing happened. We even tried using collectively.

I got up and went to Chase who was smirking like the ass that he was. I pushed him backwards and he stumbled, "You fix her up now!"

He just sat on the dirt floor and grinned.

"Dammit Chase! You can break the spell! And if you don't, I will kill you and it will automatically break. Which would you prefer?"

**Chase's Point of View**

I could see the anger in Reid's eyes and I wanted to help. However, I knew she would hate me if she lived but then again, I couldn't just let her die. She was different, not like the others, she showed compassion and yet I tried including her in my sick plans. I wanted her to die just to get back at the others which was selfish. I motioned forward and shoved the others out of the way.

"I'm not doing this for you," I said to Garwin.

"Just help her!" he shouted back.

I knelt down and started to chant in my head while letting my eyes go black. The colour returned to her face but her heart rate was still faint.

"Do that shock thing you did before," I commanded Reid.

He didn't hesitate for a second; he immediately fell to the ground and placed his hand above her heart as his eyes pitched black. We worked collectively, I chanted- undoing the spell, while he tried reviving her. I frowned. How could this not work? We kept at it and suddenly heard a gurgling sound; we stood back and peered down at her. And then we saw it…..her chest wasn't moving. She was dead.

"NO!" Reid was actually crying, "NO! Caley! Come back to me!"

Guilt overwhelmed me; after all, it was I who had done this. I stood up and hit her with a force field; her chest lifted up and fell back to the ground with a thump. We waited to see the effect. Reid exhaled a long, deep breath and I noticed what he had seen. Her chest was moving again and her heart pounded slowly in the silence around.

"Reid," she mouthed as she opened her eyes.

He stroked her hair and held her hand, "I'm here, you're okay now," he then picked her up and held her close to his chest as her breathing stabilized.

I stared at them, knowing that that was where she belonged.


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

The faint lyrics of 'Only One' by Alex Band were playing. I was literally re-living the horrors of the previous day. I forced my eyes open and let out a relieved breath. _Just a dream!_

I hugged the covers and breathed in the familiar scent of my room. I was about to drag myself out of bed when my bedroom door swung open and startled me. Caleb jumped in fright at the same time as I did.

"You're up!" he beamed.

"And you're in my room without permission," I said with a grin.

"Hey guys, she's awake," he called into the hallway. Then he strode forward and pulled me into a hug.

Tyler and Pogue stumbled into my room and jumped onto my bed, hugging Caleb and I at the same time.

"You guys, I can't breathe!" I whined.

"Oh hush! You big baby," Pogue said back.

"It's my turn," my mother said as she pulled the boys arms away from me and took their place. I hugged her back tightly and then looked around the room again, "Where's Reid?"

Pogue scratched his head while Tyler looked at the floor.

"He was here earlier. He left to go do something. Didn't say what," Caleb spoke up and shrugged.

I tried not to show my disappointment. The previous events were a blur in my mind but I still remembered the words Reid had said to me. 'Caley, I love you'. That was when the spell had broken, at that precise moment. I loved him too and I needed to tell him that.

"Where's Chase?" I questioned after a long silence.

"We locked him up in the shed and put a spell on it, deciding that you should be the one to pick out the punishment," Tyler explained.

My eyes widened. _Oh boy! Just what I needed!_

An hour and 45 minutes later, I walked briskly to the shed in our backyard. After having breakfast and taking a long soak, I felt relaxed and calm. I rounded the corner and opened the shed door. Chase was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out away from him. He knew I was standing there but he didn't look at me.

"Hi," I started off.

He looked in my direction and nodded, still keeping his eyes away from mine.

"The boys told me that I'm in charge of your punishment,"

"You want my Power?" he spoke for the first time.

"Unlike you, Power isn't everything to some people,"

He laughed and looked me in the eyes for the first time, "It did to you, only a few hours ago, you were willing to help me get it," he pointed out.

Those words angered me so I lashed out, "That is only because you poisoned me, and you used dark magic on me and fed me lies!"

He just sat there with a vacant expression on his face.

"Anyway," I continued, "I've decided your punishment. I wouldn't call it punishment, more like an ultimatum."

When he didn't speak, I carried on, "You have two options. One, you can stay here with us, live in our house and be a part of our family. Or two, you can leave and never come back."

He smiled a wide smile and turned to look at me again, "Firstly, why on earth would I want to live with you? Secondly, why would you want me too? And thirdly, if I leave, what's stopping me from never coming back again?"

"Well, firstly, I know that you're troubled Chase. All you ever wanted was a family and I'm giving you a chance to be a part of one. It's not the Brady Bunch but we're a unit and we stick together through good and bad. Secondly, I would like it if you stayed because it would help us all become a proper covenant; to function as a group and serve the purpose we were meant to serve. Thirdly, I'd like to think of you as a friend, even though you almost killed me, you also saved me and for that I'm grateful. So what's stopping you from coming back would be- guilt. You have enough guilt for what you did to me to last you a lifetime." I finished off and took a deep breath.

Chase stood up and moved closer. "I've made up my mind, now tell Caleb to get this stupid charm off the place."

"I removed the spell an hour ago, Danver's linkage" I said.

Chase looked at me with wide eyes and stepped out the shed. I, in turn, moved backwards. I wasn't scared of him anymore. I literally died and came back alive; he couldn't do any more than he had already done.

"What's your decision?"

"I wanna leave."

I was a bit taken aback since I thought he would choose to stay. Was I disappointed? No, simply because, out of sight is out of mind.

"Okay," I said. "Good bye Chase,"

I turned to go but he blocked my path, "I never meant to turn you into a monster," he placed a hand against my cheek and I shrugged it off.

"Whatever Chase! Just go, before Caleb sees you."

He lifted a brow, "He doesn't know what your plans for punishment are?"

"No, but he'll forgive me, however, I can't say I'll do the same for you." I gave him one last look before I walked to the front of the house where my neon green beauty sat. I hopped in, revved up the engine and then took off speeding through the dirt roads towards Marblehead.

I pulled to a stop and got out the car. I could distinctively make out the silhouette of a person sitting on the edge of the cliff. It was Reid; I knew I'd find him here. I walked towards him trying not to make a sound but the gravel beneath my feet was proving rather difficult to silence. When I reached the edge, I sat down next to him, letting my legs dangle below.

I placed my head on Reid's shoulder and remained quiet.

Finally he broke the silence, "How are you felling?"

"Much better, it would have been nice if you were there when I woke up."

"I was there, I stayed with you the entire night," he argued as if I had accused him of something.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and stared into his sparkling blue eyes, "I didn't mean it like that. Why did you leave?"

"I'm the reason he took you and the reason you almost died!" his fist began to clench so I grabbed them and tried to calm him down.

"You're also the reason the spell broke,"

"That's not important, you could-

I silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. Then I moved forward until our lips met. I closed my eyes and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. My hands wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around my waist as my fingers traced the back of his neck, slowly making their way into his hair. I was about to say those three words when suddenly we lost our balance and went plummeting towards the ground below. I gasped as Reid's arm tightened around my waist bringing back the nostalgic memory of when he first dove off the cliff with me a month ago.

We landed softly and I turned to find him grinning, "You did that on purpose!" I playfully smacked his chest

"Maybe I did," he said with a wink, "After all, what's life without a little thrill and plus I heard you're a real bad ass at heart.

"Shurup," I said as I pulled him in for another kiss. Then I broke away and looked him straight in his baby blue eyes, "I love you too, Mr Garwin."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for reading my story and going on an adventure with me. This is my first story and I know it's not perfect. They say 'practice makes perfect' and I do hope that that is true. I want you all to know that this isn't the end….. in a few weeks' time I will be posting up chapter's for book 2 so stay tuned for that. **


End file.
